Les festivités de l'été
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Même nos apprenties héros on le droit à des jours de repos, et avec ça leurs joies, amours, disputes et problèmes du quotidien! Venez donc voir ce qu'il se passe dans leurs vies au moment de l'été! / Plusieurs couples seront centré sur Deku! crack pairing en vue!
1. Bronzage et coups de soleil

**Je vous écris des petits Os pour l'événement de l'été 2018!**

 **J'espère que vous allez vous aussi adorer lire celui ci autant que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! Normalement je voulais faire un spéciale Deku's Harem, mais j'étais super inspirée pour ce thème... J'essaierais pour les prochains de faire avec Deku!**

 **Thème: Bronzage et coups de soleil / BONUS : Un couple présent dans la dernière fic que vous avez lue**

 **Parings: Surprise!**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Bronzage et coups de soleil**

La voilà, allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune rageant contre sa propre stupidité. Elle avait voulu faire la maligne « Vous inquiétez pas je bronze facilement ! Pas besoin de crème ». Pas besoin de crème... Elle était belle maintenant avec la marque rouge qui s'étendait sur son dos laissant juste la marque blanche que son maillot de bain avait laissé. Bien sur elle n'en avait parlé à personne et surtout pas à Momo et Iida qui l'avaient tannés pour qu'elle en mette. Donc personne n'était là pour l'aider à passer son après soleil qu'elle avait achetée se matin même, quand tout le monde était partie faire un tour. Finalement elle aurait dû accepter la proposition d'Asui de rester toutes les deux... Elle soupira une énième fois et fusilla du regard le tube qu'elle tenait dans les mains, il était prêt a exploser tellement elle le serrait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous à moitié à poils ?! Hurla une voix dans son dos »

Elle fut tellement effrayée qu'elle relâcha son bien et se mit à genoux en serrant sa poitrine contre elle.

« Ba-Bakugou, tu n'es pas partis?  
\- A ton avis abrutie ?! Et rhabille toi avant que le nain se ramène ! Sinon il va encore nous casser les couilles pendant trente ans ! »

Là franchement, elle aurait voulut s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Elle était pourtant sûre que tout le monde avait organisé une sortie aujourd'hui. Fumikage était partit avec Shoji et Tsuyu faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Tooru, Momo et Jirou avaient voulues faire les magasins, bien que la dernière avait été forcée. Sato était partit faire des courses. Koda, comme à son habitude devait traîner dans un parc pas loin. Ojiro avait été entraîné par Sero pour suivre et garder un œil sur Denki et Mineta. Aoyama... Et bien il devait sûrement être quelque part où tout brillait comme lui. Iida avait proposé un entraînement à Izuku, et Shoto avait demandé à participer. Quant à Mina et Kirishima... Et bien si tous ce passait comme la jeune fille avait voulu il y aurait bientôt un couple dans la classe.

Mais Katsuki, elle l'avait complètement oubliée... Il serait sûrement partit s'entraîner, mais pas question qu'il fasse la même chose que « Cette saleté de Nerd ». Après il aurait pu rester avec Kirishima, mais Mina lui avait sûrement fait comprendre qu'il ne ferait que tenir la chandelle et toutes ces mièvreries c'était pas pour lui. Il y aurait bien eut son deuxième et dernier pote Denki mais … en faite il n'était pas vraiment son ami.

Ochako avait envie de se taper le front contre le sol. Elle était au milieu de la pièce torse nue, avec la peau brûlée qui l'a tiraillait et un garçon qui l'avait surprise. Bon quelque part elle était soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Kaminari ou Minorou sinon elle aurait pu faire une croix sur sa petite vie tranquille. Elle savait que Katsuki n'irait pas raconter ça, tout simplement parce qu'il en avait complètement rien a foutre. Elle l'entendit tiquer de la langue et se diriger vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau, puis finalement il revient vers elle d'un pas paresseux. Puis il s'affala sur le deuxième canapé avant d'allumer la télé.

« Bakugou ?  
\- Quoi? Cracha t-il.  
\- Je suis à moitié nue. Voulût elle lui préciser.  
\- Et alors ? Pas mon problème ! T'as ta chambre pour ça alors casse toi ! »

Oui c'est sûr que c'était une réaction normale se fit elle la remarque avant de rouler des yeux. Mais bon il s'agissait de Katsuki plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Elle chercha a se lever sans lâcher ses seins et s'apprêta à partir quand elle marcha sur ce qu'elle avait lâchée plus tôt. Il fallait peut être qu'elle s'en mette dans le dos... Une petite ampoule clignota au dessus de sa tête. Elle regarda Bakugou qui avait l'air de faire comme si elle n'était pas là puis rebaissa les yeux.

Mmmoui c'était pas la plus brillante de ses idées mais en avait elle une autre ? Clairement non ! Elle se reposa sur le canapé, toujours en tournant le dos a la seule autre personne vivante ici et pris son courage à deux mains. Elle pris une grande inspiration.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me mettre de la crème dans le dos. Dit elle vite mais de manière compréhensible. »

Elle avait fermée les yeux extrêmement fort en espérant faire disparaître sa gêne, voir même de devenir transparente, ou d'avoir remontée le temps mais rien. Rien ne ce passa, d'ailleurs au bout d'une trentaine de secondes elle avait l'impression que la réaction de son camarade se faisait bien attendre. Elle releva les yeux et frissonna au regard de son camarade. Il était clairement marqué sur son visage « Pour qui tu m'as pris tête d'œuf ? Je vais te massacrer ».

Elle détourna le visage en gonflant ses joues et des larmes se formaient aux coins des yeux, se jugeant stupide d'avoir même pensé à cette idée.

« Je suis sûre que Deku-kun aurait accepté. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle même. »

Elle entendit un cri rageur et les pas lourd de son camarade venir vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour sa vie, il allait clairement la tuer. Alors qu'elle s'était crispée sur elle-même, elle sentie une main rugueuse s'aplatir sur son dos et qui commençait à étaler la crème. Elle fut surprise pendant un moment et ne réagit pas, Bakugou était entrain de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandée, bon il marmonnait dans sa barbe des insultes à propos de Deku qui n'était qu'une « saleté de Nerd soumis et qu'il n'aurait jamais touché une fille sans tomber dans les pommes tellement c'était un crétin. »

Puis finalement tout ses sens lui revinrent d'un coup et surtout la brûlure dans son dos où une main, sans délicatesse, faisait des cercles plus ou moins concentrique. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux d'un coup avant qu'elle se cambre et hurle après le blond.

« Tu me fait mal crétin !  
\- T'es qu'une chochotte ! Je le fais estime toi déjà heureuse !  
\- Tu pourrais faire ça plus délicatement ! »

Il jeta rageusement le tube sur le sol et grogna avec le poing serré et une veine pulsant sur sa tempe. Elle tourna son visage en colère vers lui en même temps.

« T'as cas te débrouiller toute seule si t'es pas contente !  
\- Tu es un rustre doublé d'une brute ! Hurla t-elle.  
\- T'as qu'à aller chercher l'autre femmelette de Deku pour te le faire ! S'il arrive à te toucher sans faire une syncope !  
\- Au moins Deku-kun n'est pas un abruti dans ton genre !  
\- Va te faire foutre !  
\- Toi va te faire foutre !  
\- Salope ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui si violemment qu'ils tombèrent par terre, elle avait fichue sa pudeur à la poubelle et commença à le frapper au torse. Il voulut la repousser en planquant ses mains sur le torse nue de la demoiselle mais avant de faire un autre mouvement, un hurlement les arrêta dans leur dispute.

Tous deux levèrent la tête pour voir trois jeunes filles avec des têtes de dix pieds de longs. Momo était devenue toute rouge et tentait d'articuler quelque chose. Toru se cachait le visage du moins c'est ce qu'on pouvait supposer avec l'alignement de ses vêtements. Quant à Jirou elle était tout aussi rouge que la déléguée avec la bouche grand ouverte et avait fait tomber la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Uraraka mit un moment à comprendre la situation avant de devenir aussi rouge que ses amies et sauta du corps de Katsuki pour tourner le dos à tout le monde, à genoux essayant de se cacher, limite à essayer de se confondre avec le sol. La brune à la queue de cheval se reprit légèrement.

« En-enfin, vous auriez pu aller dans vos chambre pou-pour ….. Pou-pour … ça... »

Elle n'avait pas l'air sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire, prononcer ces mots lui aurait été fatale. Elle était bien trop innocente pour ça.

« Ho mon dieu Ochako-chan est devenue une vrai femme. Balbutia Hagakure.»

Jirou n'avait toujours pas bougée de sa position initiale, son cerveau n'avait pas l'air de vouloir redémarrer et elle restait bloquée sur cette image.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte pony tail ! Cria le seul garçon, je ferais jamais rien avec cette folle !

\- Oh mon dieu pauvre Ochako-chan, comment peux-tu dire ça, Bakugou-kun ! Maintenant tu dois assumer tes responsabilités et épouser Ochako-chan ! Hurla Tooru. »

Pendant qu'ils allaient entamer une dispute où Katsuki niait leurs idées débiles en bloque ,alors que les deux filles en états de marche lui faisaient la leçon sur son manque de délicatesse et d'empathie envers la fille qu'il venait sûrement de déflorer. Ochako elle, avait le cerveau qui chauffait pour comprendre et analyser tout ce qui c'était passé, puis elle geint lamentablement au sol.

Finalement après un quart d'heure où les insultes s'enchaînaient Bakugou décida de claquer la porte de l'internat pour faire un tour et les trois filles plongèrent sur Uravity pour la consoler de cette brute qui lui avait volé son innocence et qui n'en acceptait pas la responsabilité. Uraraka fini par tout leur expliquer et le malentendu ce dissipa bien que les filles continuèrent de se méfier du nouveau pervers, pour qu'il n'approche plus leur amie !

Le soir venue Ochako allongée dans son lit ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle ne pouvait se retirer la sensation des mains sur sa poitrine qui, étrangement, n'avait pas été si désagréable.

« Mais à quoi je pense moi ! C'est un crétin ! Jamais je ne pourrais apprécier qu'il me touche ! J'aurais milles fois préférée Deku-kun ! »

* * *

 **Bon du coup je vous donne la dernière fiction que j'ai lu avant d'écrire cette Os qui m'a donné donc le couple choisis (et j'en profite pour lui faire de la pub, bien que je ne lui ai toujours pas mit de commentaire mais je ne vais pas tarder à le faire!) : "Un Explosif à dompter" de _Darks Shadows_**

 **Merci à elle d'écrire sur ce couple que je vois trop peu, et passez lui mettre un commentaire au passage, faites pas comme moi!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis merci!**


	2. Glaces à l'eau et crèmes glacées

**Ho mon dieux! Voici le deuxième Os.. et oui déjà, même moi je me surprends de ma rapidité à avoir de l'inspiration et de la retranscrire! Cette fois si ce serait un thème un peu plus chaud bouillant, et je commence vraiment le Deku's Harem! Mais je ne vous donnerais pas le nom des partenaires j'aime garder le mystère!**

 **Thème: Glaces à l'eau et crèmes glacées**

 **Parings: Deku & ...!**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Glaces à l'eau et crèmes glacées**

Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud. C'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient ici, dans le centre commerciale sur une terrasse, cherchant le meilleur parfums pour leurs crèmes glacés. Il avait été invité par Izuku, il avaient commencé à avoir des relations amicale il y a un mois de ça, bien sur ça n'allait pas plus loin que de simples banalités mais c'était déjà énorme quand on savait comment ça avait commencé entre eux.

Un jour, il l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir et Deku lui avait demandé avec un sourire timide de l'accompagner au centre commerciale. Parler avec lui c'était révélé intéressant, et le voir se perdre dans ses réflexions pouvait être comique. Aujourd'hui encore il parlait de chose et d'autre, enfin il marmonnait plus à propos des différents parfums et lequel serait le plus rafraîchissant.

« - Je vais prendre tropicale. Dit-il laconiquement.  
\- Ho c'est une Bonne idée ! Mais je me demande si citron ne serait pas mieux, après tout il fait super chaud et le citron est conseillé dans les boisons si on veut être désaltéré tout en changeant un peu de la simple eau. Mais en même temps cela pourrait être un peu acide, peut être vaudrait-il mieux que je prenne ananas...  
\- Choisi juste ce que tu aime... Soupira-t-il.  
\- Ah oui pardon, désolé... Je vais prendre citron s'il vous plaît ! »

Ils finirent par payer tous deux leurs glaces à l'eau avant de s'installer à une petite table. Ils avaient prévus de faire un tour dans les magasins, enfin Izuku avait prévus, lui, il ne faisait que suivre paresseusement. Mais ses plus bas instinct allaient bientôt se réveiller. C'est en regardant le jeune homme manger sa glace qu'il se demanda si on pouvait être aussi cliché ? Deku léchait la glace dans toute sa longueur sans la quitter des yeux. Puis il suçota le bout avant d'aspirer le jus.

Quelque chose craqua en lui, il n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi érotique, il serra son bâtonnet tout en observant son camarade faire. Merde s'était un mec ! Bon il n'avait jamais réfléchis à ça avant, se pensant même hétéro vue que seules les filles avait pu provoquer quelque chose en lui, mais là... Là rien ne pouvait rivaliser.  
Il le vit prendre une bonne partie en bouche avant de faire quelques mouvements de vas et viens. Ho mon dieu, ne se rendait-il pas compte de son propre geste ? Vue le sourire qu'il lui servit après avoir sortie la glace de sa bouche, non, il ne s'en rendait pas compte... L'enfoiré, il l'avait mené dans un traquenard sans même le vouloir. Le petit repris ses gestes indécents inconscient du trouble de son ami.

Il avait les joues rouges dû à la chaleur et ferma les yeux de plaisir, apparemment le goût lui plaisait. Les bruits de sucions ce firent plus forts, en faite non c'était juste lui qui n'entendait plus que ça. Toutes les personnes autour avaient comme disparues, il ne restait plus que lui et Midoriya, plus que lui et l'appel au viol. Il se mordit la lèvre violemment, voulant couper les images qu'il défilaient dans sa tête. C'était mal de penser ainsi, il ne le violerait pas, non, personne ne méritait ça, et encore moins l'ange face à lui. Non lui il méritait qu'on le traite avec le plus grand des respects que le monde était donné de voir. Rien que l'imaginer dans une scène intime était une insulte envers tant d'innocence.

Venait-il vraiment de le comparer à un ange ? Il tournait vraiment guimauve, mais là dans l'immédiat il avait l'impression d'être le diable incarné, et que la tentation se trouvait sous ses yeux et comment y résister ? Il n'allait pas tenir il en était sûr, il déglutis, planta ses ongles dans sa paumes de main, ne sentant pas l'eau glacé couler sur ses doigts.

« Shinsou-kun tout vas bien ? »

Non tous n'allait pas bien, il voulait l'emmener loin des regards, lui faire l'amour comme jamais personne ne saurait le lui faire. Il se crispa un peu sur sa chaise en voyant l'autre pencher sa tête dans un signe d'inquiétude. Tant pis pour la morale et pour la vertu, il devait bien y avoir des love hôtels dans le coin !

Il se leva se fichant de sa glace et se pencha vers le plus jeune près à lui demander de le suivre, même le manipuler s'il le fallait. Il était Eve devant la pomme, rien ne l'empêcherait de croquer à pleine dent le fruit défendu. Il se ferait l'avocat du diable, le pêcher de la luxure ne pouvait qu'être bon.

« Deku-kun tu es ici ? Chantonna une voix joyeuse.  
\- Ha Uraraka-san vous êtes aussi ici. » Dit-il en saluant les trois nouveaux arrivant.

Shinsou jura dans sa barbe, les anges gardiens étaient toujours là pour défendre la pureté de cet être. Vue le regard que lui lança la jeune fille ils n'étaient pas la par hasard. Tenya parlait de leur superbe idée de venir manger une glace et quoi de mieux que celui du centre commercial ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y en avait plus près de l'internat... Shoto, lui, débarbouillait le visage de plus petit de manière consciencieuse.

« Du coup on va pouvoir passer l'après midi tous ensemble. Fit la jeune fille.  
\- C'est une bonne idée, ça ne te dérange pas, Shinsou-kun ? »

Les quatre têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui, et si celle du milieu respirait l'innocence, les trois autres le défiaient clairement de refuser l'offre. Bien, il garderait la pomme pour un autre jour, les anges n'allaient pas graviter indéfiniment autour d'eux. Eve avait bien réussit à s'échapper des yeux de dieu pour croquer la pomme alors pourquoi pas lui ?

* * *

 **Alors Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? J'espère ne pas avoir choqué les plus sensibles! Je me suis sentie partir dans un délire en l'écrivant qu'arrivé à la fin je me suis dit que quelque chose clochait chez moi!**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis! D'ailleurs voici mes réponses:**

 _ **Koakiwa:**_ Et moi ça me fait plaisir d'être celle qui répond à ton commentaire, ça change un peu! Je suis contente de t'avoir aidé et j'ai hâte de voir ton Os! Tu sais à quel point j'adore tes écris?! Haha je trouvais que les réactions leurs collaient bien à le peau ! Et bien voilà la suite! Ça t'as plu?

 _ **LolaLola:**_ Quand tu disait que je n'avais rien vue en terme de long commentaire... Je t'avoue que tu me bas à plate couture! Et oui Léo, tous ça pour un fameux coup de soleil! J'en ai chaque été et ça m'arrive de rester allongé sur mon lit à moitié nue et de prier pour avoir un jour une peau plus résistante! Je t'aime bien Moran, on va bien s'entendre! Ochako n'a pas vraiment perdu toute dignité et réputation, ses amies vont savoir tenir leur langue et ne se moqueront pas, te puis Bakugou n'est pas du genre à avoir un confident donc ça restera dans un cercle de 5 petites personnes! Moi je trouve qu'ils vont superbe bien ensemble, ça ferait même un couple sacrément explosif ^^

 **Abreuvez moi de vos commentaires!**

 **Ha, et si quelqu'un veux se charger de la correction il est le bienvenue, je me sais une quiche pour ce qui est de trouver mes fautes...**


	3. À la plage

**Bonjour à tous! après deux semaine de vide me revoilà avec un nouvel, Os, j'avoue que l'été est bientôt terminer et que j'ai quelques Os en poche que publierais surement après la fin du thème été mais bon ça vous en fera un peu plus à lire comme ça!**

 **Thème:** **Coucher de soleil**

 **Parings: ...**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Coucher de soleil**

Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir voir un jour, un spectacle aussi magnifique. Être ici avec l'homme qui l'aimait, loin de ses obligations, la plage comme décors et le bruits des vague comme berceuse. Sa vie n'avait jamais été très joyeuse et il n'avait jamais pu faire face à un tel bonheur quand cet instant T. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un objet part sa famille, dernier enfant d'une fratrie de 4 mais surtout seul Alpha. Il était enfin le fière successeur de son père, mais il en avait jamais voulut. Ses frères avaient été jaloux de l'attention dont il jouissait et lui avait été jaloux de leurs libertés.

Son père avait tout organisé pour lui, de A à Z. Il allait être Avocat, ou Médecin, ou même politicien. Il avait le choix, mais pas celui qu'il avait voulut. A son entré au lycée son père lui avait parler de Mariage avec une femme de bonne famille et elle aussi Alpha. Il en avait presque vomit. Mais il s'était résigné jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre Lui, son soleil, sa vie, son oméga !

Ils étaient sortie ensemble en secret durant leurs études, puis après avoir fini, et la pression de son père pour le mariage et l'université qu'il devait choisir Shoto en avait eu marre. Il avait fini par dire stop mais surtout par lui parler d'Izuku, et avant que son père tente de lui redonner la raison il avoua la bonne nouvelle. Son oméga était enceint de lui, et il comptait bien en prendre la responsabilité et élevé son enfant avec Izuku loin de la famille Todoroki. Puis il avait claqué la porte, sans un regard en arrière, il avait déjà mit de l'argent de côté que son père ne pourrait pas toucher, il était majeur et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Puis au moment ou la porte de la maison se referma derrière lui, il l'entendit hurler de rage mais il en avait cure.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à Okinawa, un ciel digne d'un des plus grands artistes peintre. Le bleu foncé laissait place à un dégrader de rose et orange à la ligne d'horizon. Le point jaune lumineux disparaissait petit à petit, et eux étaient de plus en plus englober par la nuit. Il faisait chaud, il y avait du vent mais il faisait barrage pour le corps de son petit ami qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Il avait sa tête posé contre le vert forêt du plus petit. Il lui caressait le ventre lentement, ventre qui était de plus en plus rond et qui lui mettait du baume au cœur. Quand le soleil finit par disparaître entièrement il lui embrassa l'arrière du coup, la ou trônait la marque qu'il lui avait apposé.

« - Il faudra qu'on revienne. Chuchota Izuku à moitié endormit

\- Aussi souvent que tu le veux.

\- Je suis sur que notre fils va adorer les coucher de soleil. Après tout c'est un instant magnifique que peu prennent le temps d'apprécier.

\- Je te trouve bien plus magnifique.

\- Shoto... Murmura-t-il embarrassé. »

Il sourit, il le faisait souvent depuis qu'il le connaissait et il savait que le garçon aux creux de ses bras l'adorait. Il lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le cou et lui fit part des trois petits mots qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de prononcer.

* * *

 **Je le trouve cours et pas au top, mais c'est déjà la deuxième version de ce que j'avais écris au départ, j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même!**

 **Les réponses que vous attendez:**

 _ **Crazy Av:**_ Et bien voilà maintenant tu sais à quoi peu ressembler un Kiriocha, je trouve ce couple mignon et je suis surprise qu'il y en ais pas!

 _ **Moira-chan:**_ C'est pas chouette mais c'est très mignon je trouve ! Izuku est tellement gentil qu'il pardonne tout! J'ai trouvé quelques images sur le net pour m'inspirer car je t'avoue que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée.. Mais oui Shoto est toujours un peu ingénue sur certaine chose! Katsuki est super gêner et même s'il en veut à Izuku je suis sur qu'il lui pardonnera! Ha bon? Pourtant à chaque fois que je vois du Katsudeku j'imagine tout de suis Kirishima avec Ochako je sais pas pourquoi je la vois mieux avec lui qu'avec Iida! Je me suis souvent pris la tête comme lui c'est pour ça que je l'ai écris ainsi !

 _ **Zofra:**_ J'aime que les personnages soient fidèles à l'originale donc tu verras rarement voir jamais de OOC dans mes écrits, mais s'il y en a ce sera justifier comme il se doit! Shinsou et les prémices des envies adolescente! j'adore le Shindeku! J'aime pas trop non plus les genderbender, je trouve que ça dénature le personnage d'origine à l'oeuvre mais avec Izuku je trouve ça plutôt agréable! J'aime essayé des couples différents mais normalement il y en aura plus trop à partir de maintenant comme tu as pu le constater. Un petit Os simplement sur l'amitié c'est toujours agréable, et bizarrement rarement mon style d'écriture. J'aime bien le KatsuDeku mais Katsuki est souvent représenter comme un gros con du coup un peu de gentillesse de sa part je trouve ça touchant. Pour le Tododeku je voulais pas m'étaler, et puis c'est le thème qui m'a pas facilité la tache, mais contente qu'il t'es quand même plu! J'essaie toujours de faire que du IC j'adore ça, j'ai du mal avec le OOC. Normalement j'ai pris des images sur le net, donc tu devrais en trouver certaine, pas toute! Je les trouves mignons! Oui je sais que je devrais relire à chaque fois mais j'ai une flemme ... Bon celui ci je l'ai relue mais je suis sur de ne pas avoir vue toutes mes fautes.. Comme d'hab!

 **Mais ce ne serait pas un commentaire que je vois? au mais oui c'est un commentaire!**


	4. Grasse matinée

**Voilà mon quatrième Os qui sera plus orienté mignon, J'ai vraiment une idée typique cliché d'une petit vie de couple. Du coup j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que le couple aussi. C'est encore un crackparing... Désolé, et encore orienté sur Izuku!**

 **Thème:** **Grasse matinée / BONUS : Un personnage féminin**

 **Parings: FemDeku & ...!**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Grasse matinée**

Elle se réveillait lentement, la lumière du soleil pénétrait lentement dans sa chambre, elle papillonna des yeux et s'étira légèrement. Elle sentie la personne derrière elle faire pareil pour ensuite l'entourer des ses bras pour la rapprocher d'un torse chaud et musclé.

« Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle ne reçut qu'un marmonnement a la place et le visage de son conjoint s'enfouit dans son cou, pour respirer à plein poumon le parfum de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait toujours exquis. Elle rigola légèrement et passa une des ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme. Izumi ne se lasserais jamais de ces matins câlins, ils étaient bien trop rare à on goût, mais ils ne regrettaient pas d'avoir un emploi du temps chargé en tant que héros.

Elle sentie son homme passé une main sous son haut de pyjama, la faisant frissonner et sourire en même temps. Elle sentie ses baiser dans son cou, l'homme avait un tout autre désire que de rester à paresser dans ses draps apparemment. Pendant qu'une main montait vers sa poitrine l'autre longeait sa cuisse.

« Toshi va bientôt se réveiller tu sais ?

Mmmh, on a qu'a lui faire un petit frère en attendant. Susurra t-il au creux de son oreille.

Je voudrais plus une fille alors.

Ça me vas aussi. »

Il se survaleur de ses bras pour surplombé ça douce. Elle était belle. Beaucoup de garçon l'avait snobé, la trouvant trop garçon manqué. Mais lui il aimait cette courte chevelure verte, il aimait ses grand yeux de biches, il adorait ses taches de rousseur, il était friand des vieilles cicatrices sur son corps. Elle en avait été complexé et les remarques de certains idiots n'avaient pas arrangé les choses.

Mais lui il avait su trouvé les mots, bien qu'au départ elle ne l'avait pas crue, il avait su ce montrer sincère. Et ce matin il allait encore lui prouver.

Il embrassa chaque cicatrices visible sur ses bras, puis il remonta son haut et fit pareil pour celle sur son ventre. La plus récente, et qui le rendait joyeux, c'était celle de la césarienne lors de son accouchement elle était petit et presque invisible désormais mais c'était sa favorite.

Il l'embrassa et descendu sur ses cuisses, elle se crispa et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son mari. Sa bague de mariage en or ressortait sur la chevelure de son homme. Elle aimait tout chez lui, bien qu'au départ elle était obsédé par un autre il avait su lui faire changé d'avis. Il s'était armé de patiente, il lui avait fait la cours alors que d'autre riait d'elle. Il s'était montré tendre et attentionné. Plusieurs fois durant leurs années lycée il l'avait encouragé, presque jaloux de son Alter.

Ils s'aimaient, ils n'avaient pas été le premier couple mais ils étaient toujours ensemble depuis la première fois. Bien sur tout n'avait pas été parfait, lui avait subi beaucoup de critique sur ses goûts surtout de la part de Katsuki, mais ils avaient su passé au dessus, et puis ce dernier avait cessé. Il avait grandit mais il s'était surtout mit en couple avec la meilleure amie de Midoriya et Uraraka ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal des personnes qui lui étaient chère.

Il avait finit par remonter son visage au même niveau que le sien et l'embrassa langoureusement, et monta sa main vers leurs tables de chevets cherchant quelque chose à tâtons. Une fois son bien en sa possession, il se mit sur les genoux près à ouvrir le petit paquet.

« Tu sais que pour faire un enfant le préservatif n'est pas conseillé. Dit elle en rougissant.

… Tu étais sérieuse en parlant d'avoir une fille ? »

Elle hocha la tête tout en la camouflant de ses bras, il fallait dire que c'était lui qui avait du la travailler au corps pour avoir leur premier enfant. A cause de leur travail elle n'en voulant pas, peur que l'ont s'en prenne à eux pour les atteindre. Mais comme d'habitude il avait sur la rassuré, leur fils de 4 ans en était la preuve. Il s'était résigné à n'en avoir qu'un, bien qu'il rêvait d'une maison avec au moins 3 autres enfants. Il la jaugeait pour savoir si elle était sérieuse et que ce n'était pas juste pour lui qu'elle acceptais.

« J'aime te voir t'occuper de Toshi, je trouve que tu fait un merveilleux papa. Et j'aimerais te donner d'autres enfants, et t'admirer à être un papa gâteau encore et encore. »

Elle se triturait les doigts, le visage rouge de gêne d'avoir du avouer une chose aussi embarrassante. Il la trouva tout simplement adorable, du haut de ses 29 ans elle était toujours aussi belle. Il ne regrettait rien, ni leur mise en couple à 17 ans, ni leur mariage à 21 ans. Beaucoup les avaient pensé trop jeune et trop rapide pour ça, mais lui il savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle et personne d'autre.

Il jeta la protection et se rua sur sa bouche, puis son cou. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde la faire se cambrer sous ses caresses. Au moment ou il allait entrer il la regarda amoureusement et chercha tout de même un assentiment de sa part qu'elle lui donna en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il se permit de commencer leur danse charnelle qui durait plusieurs minutes avant que tout deux ne retombe en sueur sur le lit.

« Je t'aime mon amour, lui dit il.

Moi aussi. »

Ils câlinèrent pendant de longue minutes ou il se regardait comme si l'autre était une merveille du monde. Ils voulaient resté ainsi, à se prélasser dans leur lit pour toujours.

« Maman ! Cria une petit voix.

Ah ton fils m'appelle.

Ça m'étonnais qu'il ne l'ai toujours pas fait, il est presque 9 heures et demi. Souffla t-il »

Elle rigola et se leva pour s'habiller sommairement, avant de l'embrasser et de rejoindre la chambre de leur enfant. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit ses grand yeux vert humide. Il tendit ses bras vers sa mère des qu'elle entra, elle n'hésita pas à le prendre dans les siens et d'embrasser sa coutre chevelure noir et indiscipliné.

Il se blottit contre elle son pouce en bouche et attendit qu'elle le pose sur sa chaise pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Il sourit en voyant son père arriver et tendit ses mains vers lui, ce dernier lui fit un câlin avant de le reposer et de lui offrir un bol de céréale.

« Un petit déjeuner pour le champion, pour qu'il grandisse et devienne un héros aussi fort que papa et maman !

Papa c'est le plus fort ! Cria le petit. »

Le garçon voyait son père comme le meilleur héros, bien que sa mère soit le numéros un et que quelques personnes le devançaient au classement, pour son fils personne ne l'égalait même pas sa mère. Red Riot était le héros qu'il admirait le plus. La jeune femme sourie attendrie, elle les aimaient tellement, et espérait avoir, dans quelques mois un autre visage souriant à cette table.

* * *

 **Je suis un peu déçu que personne n'est commenter l'OS précédent du coup j'aurais aimé savoir ce qui vous a pas plu. Il faut savoir que j'accepte les commentaires même négatif. Et puis ça m'aideras à savoir que qui ne va pas et donc ne pas le reproduire... Bon en tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié celui ci et que vous serez plus d'humer à commenter!**

 **Laissez moi vos avis!**


	5. Concert en plein air

**Bon voilà le cinquième et j'avoue moi même ne pas être super fan de celui ci, je trouvais que l'idée était sympa mais à l'écris ça ne passe pas comme je le voudrais, j'espère que vous vous allez apprécier!**

 **Thème:** **Concert en plein air / BONUS : Un univers alternatif**

 **Parings: Deku & Denki, Ochako & ...!**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Concert en plein air**

« Il m'a invité à son concert.. »

Izuku avait deux billets dans la main, le garçon dont il était amoureux le lui avait donné la veille. Ils se voyaient plus ou moins mais rien n'était vraiment officiel. Mais s'il l'avait invité au concert c'était surtout pour qu'il rencontre ses amis. Il avait insisté car ceux ci voulait le rencontrer.

« Mais c'est super cool Deku-kun ! Il veut sûrement officialiser la chose devant ses amis comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour avec moi !

Mmmh... Et si ses amis ne m'aiment pas ?

Tu crois vraiment que ça va l'arrêter ? Ça se voit qu'il est amoureux de toi ! En plus tu découvrira un peu plus de son univers comme ça !

Tu as sûrement raison... »

Ochako sautait de joie autour de lui, elle aussi voulait assister au concert, après tout elle avait rarement eut l'occasion d'en voir en vraie. Et puis, elle ne le dirais pas à son meilleur ami, mais elle avait trouver des images du groupe, et l'un d'eux lui plaisait bien. Elle n'allait pas laisser cette opportunité lui passez sous le nez.

« Allez appelle le et dit lui qu'on sera la sans faute! »

C'est ainsi que le lendemain ils se retrouvaient dans un parc pas loin d'une scène ou plusieurs groupe de musique ce trouvait. Ils n'étaient pas très populaire mais ils étaient tous réunit pour un petit festival. Des personnes de la sécurité avait vérifier leurs sac et leur billets à l'une des entrés du parc. Ils avaient suivit le mouvement des spectateurs.

« Izuku ! Le héla quelqu'un. »

Il se retourna et vit son petit ami qui faisait des grands gestes dans leur direction. Il rougit et répondit timidement tandis que la brune faisait elle aussi de grand geste. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et embrassa chastement le petit vert.

« Désolé je vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, je voulais juste te voir et te dire bonjour. Fit il joyeusement. Après le concert je te présenterais mes amis. Tu verras il sont super sympa.

Bonjour Kaminari-kun.

Bonjour Uraraka. Prend soin de mon petit ami ! Ne laisse pas quelqu'un l'embarquer ! Il est à moi !

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec moi il est en sécurité ! »

Ils avaient tout deux pris des poses militaires, le courant entre les deux étaient super bien passé depuis leur première rencontre. Izuku tenait le bas du T-shirt de son petit ami, toujours aussi gêné. Quand il releva la tête le blond l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de partir vers la scène.

Il se tritura les mains en le voyant monter à son tour, il avait toujours trouvé son petit ami lumineux. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce dernier avait pu tomber amoureux de lui, il se trouvait bien trop banale et effacé par rapport à Denki.

Ce dernier installait sa guitare cherchant dans le publique les yeux vert de l'homme qui l'aimait et quand enfin il le trouva il lui souriait à pleine dent. Qui aurait dit qu'il rencontrerait son compagnon dans une bibliothèque ? Personne, et encore moins lui vue à la fréquence ou il allait dans ce genre de lieu.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur et il courrait pour rentrer chez lui. Mais finalement il avait peur que ça guitare prenne l'eau. Il avait alors remarquer ce bâtiment sur ça route qui avait le lumière allumé. Il s'était précipiter à l'intérieur pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne.

Il y avait juste une personne derrière le bureau qui le regarda en fronça le nez en voyant son accoutrement. Il lui sourit en lui faisant un geste d'excuse avant de s'avancer pour s'asseoir sur une chaise et envoyer un message rapidement. C'est là qu'Izuku était apparu avec un paquet de mouchoir dans la main. Il avait trouvé les deux émeraude fascinante, puis ils avaient entamer la conversation et Denki l'avait trouvé cultivé et fascinant.

Finalement après avoir discuter un long moment et la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas Midoriya lui avait proposer de venir chez lui vue qu'il habitait tout près et d'appeler un de ses amis ou un taxi. Ils avait finit par échanger leur numéro et se voir de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que le blond prenne son courage à deux main pour lui demander de sortir ensemble.

Pendant le concert certaine personne hurlait ou se déchaînait et Ochako était fasciné par le deuxième guitariste. Un furtifs moment leurs yeux se croisèrent et le garçon lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Tu as vue ça Deku-kun il m'a fait un clin d'oeil hurla t-elle. »

Comme il ne répondait pas elle tourna la tête vers son ami pour le voir des étoiles pleins le yeux et le joues rougissante à vue d'oeil. Elle pouffa quand elle entendu des filles derrière qui étaient au bord du surplus d'émotion.

« Ho mon dieu tu as vue comme le guitariste nous regarde intensément...

Je suis sur qu'il a craqué sur l'une de nous ! S'extasia l'une d'elle. »

La brune retourna les yeux vers la scène avant de voir que Denki regardait bien dans leurs directions sans ciller une seul fois. Elle ria à nouveau, si seulement ces idiotes derrière savaient la vérité elles déchanteraient aussitôt.

La fin du concert approchait, Denki et son groupe venait de descendre de scène pour laisser place à un autre. Ochako prit alors la décision d'aller voir les coulisses pour retrouver le blond le plus vite possible. Elle tira son meilleur ami qui était gêné.

Apercevant le blond elle lui fit de grand signe en le hélant, et pure donc passer de l'autre côté de la barrière qui séparait les artistes des spectateurs. Kaminari les rejoignit très vite.

« Ho mon dieu vous étiez trop géniale ! S'écria la brune. J'ai adoré !

Haha, merci ! Et toi Izu ?

Je-je t'ai trouvé fantastique. Rougit le plus petit. »

Le blond souri de toutes ses dents et pris la main de son petit ami pour l'emmener vers le reste de son groupe. Il avait tellement hâte de la montrer à tout le monde, il leur avait tellement bassiner les oreilles en leu racontant à quel point son petit ami était géniale.

« Tout le monde je vous présente Izuku ! Mon Petit-Ami ! Dit il fièrement.

J'avais finis par croire qu'il était imaginaire... Sortie la chanteuse et seule fille du groupe.

Hé ! C'est pas sympa ! »

Les autres rigolèrent de bon cœur, il faut dire que Denki avait enchaîné les râteau, il n'était pas très doué pour la drague. Enfin il avait bien réussit à séduire Izuku, c'est que ses techniques devait quand même avoir leur effet.

« Je m'appelle Kyoka enchanter. »

Izuku tout rouge, bégaya pour lui répondre poliment.

« Putain il a l'air aussi puceau que toi. T'es pas près de devenir un homme pikachu ! Se moqua le batteur.

Je te présente Katsuki Bakugou, le petit ami de Kyoka. Tu va voir il grogne beaucoup mais ne mord pas.

Je t'emmerde blondasse !

Héhé. Moi je suis Hanta, le pianiste du groupe en quelque sorte. Je fais plus du synthé qu'autre chose en faite.

En-enchanté.

Et moi je suis Kirshima Eijiro ! Et je voudrais savoir le nom de la jeune fille derrière toi ! Sourit le roux.

Ochako Uraraka ! Dit elle toute souriante. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous. »

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dans un café pour faire plus ample connaissance, et a part le blond cendré Izuku put avoir une conversation normale avec tout le monde. Et il put voir du coin de l'œil qu'Ochako avait frappé dans l'œil du deuxième guitariste et que ça semblait réciproque !

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous avez appréciez cet Os, je vais pas pouvoir publier les prochains jours mais j'essaierais d'écrire un Os un peu plus long, avec peut être plus de couple!**

 **Voilà les réponses à vos commentaires:**

 _ **Koakiwa:**_ Arf je ne te blâme pas, tu m'avais dit que tu serais sur la route, je me doutais bien que tu pourrais pas laissez de commentaire. Je trouve juste que L'Os n'était pas géniale et du coup voir que personne n'avait commenter me laissait confirmer que mon point de vue était correcte. Donc je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu! Moi je trouve ça cute le fumideku! Je te donne Ochako mais après tu devrais peut être négocier avec ses prétendants donc Katsuki... Bonne chance! J'adore le Kirideku je trouve que c'est un couple trop Cute! Je suis contente que l'Os te plaise tant que ça parce que moi aussi je l'adore! Je pense écrire un Os plus long sur eux! Pas besoin de supplication !

 _ **Monkey D. Elena:**_ J'adore le Kirideku c'est pour ça que je voulais en faire un dessus, c'est tellement rare même en anglais ... pauvre de moi! Mais je trouve qu'Izuku aussi peu sortir avec tout le monde, mais lui c'est parce qu'il est super naif xD J'espère vite relire un de tes commentaires!

 **Un petit commentaire s'vousplait!**


	6. Melon et Pastèque

**Hello voici le 6ème Os, et pour changer de mes habitudes il n'y aura pas de couple à proprement parler, se sera jute suggérer à la rigueur mais aucune mise en couple ou de concentration sur une seul couple. Bref j'espère que vous aimerez quand même!**

 **Thème:** **Melon et Pastèque**

 **Parings: ...**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Melon et Pastèque**

Momo avait tout organiser de A à Z. Elle avait prévenue ses parents que ses amis seraient à la maison, et que la plupart resterais sûrement dormir. Ses parents ne lui avait rien dit, après tout elle s'épanouissait depuis qu'elle était à Yuei. Avant elle avait toujours été dans des écoles privées ou la plupart des personnes ne lui parlaient que pour trouver un intérêt à leurs affaires ou celle de leurs parents. Elle n'avait donc jamais eut réellement d'amis et donc elle n'avait jamais rien organiser d'aussi extravagant.

Elle avait fait mettre plusieurs transats au bord de la piscine, elle avait faire en sorte que la musique puisse être entendu de partout dans le bout de jardin ou elle et ses amis resteraient. Elle avait dressé une grande table ou, a la dernière minute, se dresserait des mets succulent avec un choix très variés, et pareillement pour les boissons.

A l'intérieure sous le patio qui donnait directement sur ce petit endroit paradisiaque, elle avait installer deux grands canapé avec des coussins un peut partout pour que tout le monde puisse être à son aise, et voir même dormir ici. Elle avait fait installer une grande télé et sur la table basse se trouvait des bols rempli de sucrerie et pop-corne.

Elle regarda tout ça d'un œil brillant, elle était heureuse, tout était parfaitement installé comme elle le souhaitait. Aujourd'hui serait la meilleurs soirée d'été qu'il y ait. Finalement elle partie dans sa chambre chantonnant joyeusement afin de se préparer à recevoir ses invités.

Les premiers arrivé furent les filles de sa classe, elles étaient arrivé en avance, pensant devoir aider la riche héritière pour l'installation de tout. Bien sur elles ne furent qu'à moitié surprise de savoir que tout était déjà près. Ochako avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles au vue de la grandeur de la maison et de la riche décoration. Une fois dans le salon Tooru et Mina se jetèrent sur les cousins au sol en riant. Jirou qui était déjà venu ne fit pas de grande effusion et Tusyu elle resta fidèle à elle même, discrète mais n'hésitant pas à complimenter son hôte.

Puis se fut autour des garçons d'arriver par petit groupe. Le premier fut celui de Todoroki, Iida et Midoryia arrivant avec un peu d'avance pour eux aussi pouvoir aider la jeune maîtresse de maison. Shoto ne se formalisa pas du tout de la grandeur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Tenya non plus. Izuku eut presque la même réaction que Uraraka, après tout eux deux avait plus l'habitude d'un petit appartement avec leur famille qu'une maison.

Puis ce fut au tour de Kirishima, Bakugou, Kaminari et Hanta de venir. Puis le reste des garçons arrivèrent au compte goûte. L'après midi commença et tout le monde s'amusa, sautant dans la piscine ou faisant des jeux. Mineta finit tout de même attaché, les yeux bandé et la bouche scotché dans un coin a force de remarque salace.

« Place aux jeux de la pastèque ! Hurla Tooru.

Jeux de la pastèque ? S'interrogea Izuku.

Tu connais pas ! S'outra Mina. Tu n'y a jamais joué avec tes amis l'été ? »

Le garçon lança un regard en coin vers Katsuki et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il se sentait gêné d'être le seul à ne pas connaître ce jeux. Voyant la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était, ils ne tardèrent pas à voler à son secours.

« Je ne connais pas non plus. Dit Todoroki avec flegme.

Je connais, mais je n'y ai jamais joué. Fit Yayozuru avec embrassement.

Moi non plus je n'y ai jamais participer. Intervint Tsuyu.

Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de le faire. Avoua Fumikage »

Izuku soupira de soulagement que l'attention ne soit plus centré sur lui, Shoto posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança une œillade réconfortante à laquelle il répondit par un sourire. Les deux jeunes filles qui avaient surréagi se regardèrent penaude jusqu'à l'intervention d'Uraraka qui n'hésita pas à expliquer les règles.

« Bien est ce que tu as des pastèques Momo ?

Oui j'en ai sûrement quelques unes dans la cuisine. On en avait besoin pour les salades de fruits, il doit nous en rester.

Puis il nous faudra un objets pour les frapper genre une batte de base-ball.

On a qu'a utiliser nos alter ! Ajouta Kirishima.

Non ce n'est pas juste, certain n'ont pas un alter très utile pour ça ! Fit Tooru avec mécontentement.

Ha, oui désolé Hagakure »

Finalement Momo se retrouva avec cinq pastèque que Jirou et elle portait. Denki vint à leur rescousse en enlevant celle des bras de Kyoka, quémandant un baisé pour gratitude. Il ne reçut rien a part un petit coup de Jack dans le cou, et un regard peu amène de deux autres garçons.

« Bien pour une fois ce sera l'honneur a ceux qui n'ont jamais joué à ce jeux ! Fit Tooru.

Midoriya tu n'a qu'à commencé.

Ah... euh Merci Yayozuru-san. »

Il prit alors la batte avant qu'on lui bande les yeux et qu'on le fasse tourner sur lui même. Une fois que ça s'arrêta il tenta de garder son équilibre et fut guidé par les voix de ses camarades qui étaient bien nombreuse à parler en même temps.

« A droite le Nerd !

Arrête il risque de frapper Todoroki s'il fait ça !

Justement hahahaha !

Tu n'as pas de cerveau crétin !

Je t'emmerde tête d'œuf !

Tout droit Midoriya !

Tu y est presque !

Stop tu va marcher dessus !

Frappe !

Mais pas maintenant il est trop loin ! »

Il fini par frapper et ne sentie pas beaucoup de résistance, il avait du frapper à côté, il soupira de déception et enleva son bandeau. Il découvrit une pastèque avec juste le bord éclaté. Bon au moins il n'avait pas été un mètre à côté. Il retourna au coté de Todoroki pour lui tendre la batte et lui permettre de jouer à son tour.

« Essaie de crier plus fort que le autres pour que je soit sur de ce que je fait. Lui dit il en prenant les accessoire.

Si-si tu veux. »

Guidé par la voix d'Izuku qui portait au dessus des autres à des moments cruciale il arriva à éclater la pastèque d'un coup. Momo visa à côté, Tsuyu ne l'abîma un peu et Fumikage finit de la mettre en morceau. Denki faillit frapper Hanta, Urakaka l'exposa en un coup impressionnant certain et effrayant d'autre, surtout qu'elle cria en même temps. Puis finalement quand toutes les pastèques finirent par être en morceau tout le monde se jeta dessus pour en manger un bout.

Finalement après avoir fait un deuxième tour dans la piscine et jouer à d'autre jeux tous se rassemblèrent à l'intérieure pour s'installer sur les cousins. Jirou s'installa à côté de son hôte sur un des canapés, Tsuyu et Ochako aussi. Tooru et Mina préfèrent les cousins au sol. Fumikage, Shoji et Tenya prirent le deuxième canapé. Ojiro s'était installé pas très loin des deux filles au sol. Koda et Sato était dans un coin pas loin du canapé ou les garçons c'était installé. Yuga avait fait une pile de coussin et c'était installé dessus comme sur un trône. Todoroki avait fait un dossier avec des cousins Izuku s'installent contre son torse. À l'autre bout de la pièce Katsuki était dans la même position avec Kirishima et Denki qui s'était à moitié affalé sur leurs jambes, Hanta juste à côté d'eux. Il regardèrent plusieurs films avant de tous s'assoupir.

Finalement une personne qui gigotait depuis des lustres finit par se défaire de ce qui lui bloquait la parole et se mit à s'écrier.

« Vous avez pas l'impression d'avoir oublier quelques choses ?

….

Et répondez moi bande d'enfoiré !

….

Y a quelqu'un ?! »

Quelqu'un avait fermé la porte personne n'entendit les cris d'espérer de Mineta qui tentais de se défaire de ses liens comme il put sans grand succès.

* * *

 **Alors finalement cette Os n'est pas vraiment plus long que les autres, mais j'ai essayé, j'ai deux autres Os en attente ! Donc le prochain sera... Et bien vous saurez demain ou un autre jour! Merci pour tout vos commentaires ça fait chaud au cœur!**

 **Je vous réponds toujours:**

 _ **Koakiwa:**_ Tu te fait tatouer? Chanceuse, j'aimerais aussi mais j'ai peur des aiguilles... Une phobie que je n'arrive qu'à combattre difficilement et qui me met dans des situations grotesques. Je peux même pas donné mon sang à cause de ça xD Joyeux anniversaire! Oui le Katsuki x Kyoka n'est pas répandue mais je trouvais qu'ils passaient bien ensemble. J'avoue le Denkideku et super rare, je suis surement la seule à avoir écrit dessus et en même temps je comprends, c'est un couple sur lequel il est difficile d'écrire je trouve.

 _ **Monkey D. Elena:**_ T'inquiète pas, pas sur qu'il y est de Kamideku en anglais, personnellement j'ai le niveau pour lire en anglais mais des fois ça me fatigue parce qu'il utilise des expressions que je connais pas. Oui la rencontre pré destiné! Je trouvais ça mignon! Et oui Kiriocha, j'aime bien ce couple!

 _ **SuperFan:**_ Déjà merci, mais tu sais je comprendrais qu'à deux heures du matin tu n'es pas la foie d'écrire un commentaire ! je suis contente que tu es pu passé outre, c'est une mission réussit! C'est pas que je ship vraiment le Fumideku mais je les trouve trognon ensemble, mais pas de la à faire toute une fic sur eux, comme tu as pu le remarquer dans leur Os je m'y suis attardé qu'à la fin, c'est pas évident d'écrire sur eux. Ha tu trouve que ça ressemble à Miraculous? pourtant je m'en suis pas inspiré du tout, j'avais même zappé cette scène... D'ailleurs ça commence à me taper sur le système qu'ils ne se reconnaissent pas! ils ont juste un tout petit masque! Bref pour en revenir à Denki et Deku oui ils sont trop mignon, et nom de dieu ta description de la scène est surement bien plus intense que celle que j'ai écris ^^ J'adore le Katshako mais je me dis que le Kirichako est super cute aussi! Et ne t'inquiète pas! Pas de All might x Deku prévue... Trop bizarre! Non je m'en fiche pas, je pense que tu devrais te mettre à l'écriture aussi! J'espère que cet Os t'a plu et que les prochain te plairons aussi!

 _ **Crazy Av:**_ Merci beaucoup! Et oui izuku peut aller avec à peu près tout le monde! J'avais vue une image ou quelqu'un c'était amusé à prouver que tout les regard étais diriger vers lui ^^

 _ **Moira-chan:**_ Je suis fan du Deku x Tout le monde, mais c'est sur que dans un contexte sérieux c'est pas... pas sérieux en faite et puis ça fait trop de rivale à gérer, et puis au finale faut en choisir qu'un... Oui je trouvais sa cool que Ochako ce dispute avec Katsuki pour Deku! J'ai eut cette scène dans la tête dès le début! Oui Izuku va avec quasiment tout le monde! Oui leur fils s'appelle Toshi en référence à Toshinori! Je trouve ce couple trop cute! Oui Kirishima je le vois bien en gros papa poule et tout mignon avec sa femme malgré ses air viril qu'il se donne c'est un petit coeur en mousse qu'il a! Vive le KiriDeku! Et je trouvais sa normale que Deku reste numéro 1 fille ou pas! Ho merci! Moi je le trouvais pas extra j'avais l'impression d'avoir bâclé des scènes, surtout leur rencontre! Mais oui Denki est super mignon, je le vois bien faire ça genre le plus normale possible sans vraiment avoir des idées derrière la tête! Denki est un bon garçon qui s'entend avec presque tout le monde, bien que des fois il dit des chose stupide, et qu'il est un peu draguer, enfin ça fait son charme! Oui le KiriOcha je trouve ce couple trop mignon! Et le Katkyo je trouve ce couple original et je trouve qu'il vont pas trop mal ensemble. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont les même goûts musicaux ^^

 **Laissez un commentaire, et je vous répondrais avec enthousiasme!**


	7. Orage d'été

**Bien pour ce septième Os voici un couple connu de tous, qui aura un petit air mélodramatique. Je ne suis pas très forte pour se genre mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus tangible possible et qu'il vous reste quand même un petit poids au fond de l'estomac. Petit triche pour le bonus j'ai juste fait un saut dans le passé !**

 **Thème:** **Orage d'été / BONUS : Un personnage adulte**

 **Parings: Katuki & Deku**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Orage d'été**

Il regarda par la fenêtre de son appartement, le temps maussade annonçait un temps orageux pour le fin de la journée et sûrement le début de la prochaine. Le temps concordait avec son états d'esprit d'il y a quelques instant avant que la porte claque. Il faisait chaud dans le salon, les fenêtres était ouverte mais aucun signe de vent frais. Mais lui, il avait froid, la colère était redescendu et maintenant il se retrouvait seul.

Il ne supportait plus les mensonges, les tromperies. Il en avait eut marre et lui avait hurler dessus après le énième mensonge qui lui avait été servie. Il avait voulut crier depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait finalement craqué, tout était sortie, tous les reproches même ce dont il ne souvenait même plus avant.

Bien sur Katsuki lui avait répondu avec la même hargne, lui reprochant aussi ses mensonges. Izuku avait alors finit par avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et son petit ami n'avait pu se résoudre à entendre la vérité. Les mensonges étaient parfois plus simple pour vivre plus heureux.

« C'est ça que tu voulais entendre non ?! Avait il hurlé.

… Merde Deku tu fais chier ! Lui avait il répliqué. »

Puis il avait claqué la porte, sans se retourner. Midoriya se retournas vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur le canapé, puis il laissa tomber son corps sur le divan. Il avait froid malgré la chaleur, et de ses yeux perlaient des gouttes d'eau qui devinrent des torrents. Il avait mal, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal ça avait été le regard blessé du blond.

Ça lui avait arraché le cœur au moment ou il lui avait dit la vérité, vue les yeux qui l'avait regarder il se doutait que Bakugou ne s'était pas attendu a ça. Ground Zéro avait sûrement justifier ses tromperies par le fait que son copain devait en faire autant de son côté, du coup savoir qu'il s'était trompé sur toute le ligne avait du être un coup à sa fierté.

Izuku avait été le seul à être cocue finalement, mais bizarrement Deku ne lui en voulait pas, en faite il ne lui en voulait plu. Il avait compris que les non dits avaient juste creusé la fin pour leur relation. Il en voulait plus qu'à lui même. Il avait voulu causer le moins de peine et de soucis à son compagnon mais ça avait eut l'effet inverse. Mais au moins comme ça ce serait moins douloureux.

Non en faite ça ne l'était que plus, son appartement était gris et terne à ses yeux, et il se sentait seul comme jamais. Il aurait bien appelé sa mère mais elle non plus ne savait rien, il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, surtout qu'il devrait aussi lui parler de sa rupture. Bien sur elle se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche depuis plusieurs mois. Il l'avait utilisé comme excuse un bon nombre de fois pour justifier ses absences au près de Katsuki.

Il s'endormit très tard dans la nuit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il se fit réveiller par des bruits qui venait de la chambre. Il devait être à peine sept heures. Il ne paniqua pas en voyant les bottes à l'entrée. Il était finalement revenue mais au vue des bruits il faisait sûrement sa valise.

Alors ça y était il a finir seul, il avait été stupide de croire que tout resterait en place quand il avait pris la décision de ne rien dire. Il aurait du savoir que Bakugou n'allait pas accepté ça, c'était un manque de confiance. Le blond avait toujours eut horreur que Izuku le traite comme une chose fragile. La vérité avait annoncer le glas de leur couple. Il s'assit sur le canapé les yeux dans le vide, il fit abstraction des bruits qu'il entendait, ne regardant plus que les jais de lumière ceindre le ciel en deux.

C'est quand Katsuki commençait à lui mettre ses chaussures qu'il sortie de sa transe. Le blond était près à sortir dehors sous les orages. Il avait posé la veste d'Izuku à côté de lui et s'affairait à lui attacher ses veilles baskets rouges.

« Kacchan ?

Bien puisque monsieur et de retour parmi nous il peut attacher ses chaussures tout seul et traîner son cul dans la bagnole ! »

Il se releva de sa position évitant le regard vert émeraude et se saisit d'un sac à ses pieds. Midoriya enfila sa deuxième chaussure par automatisme avant de rejoindre le garçon devant la porte. Une fois plus près il put remarquer les cernes de celui ci et les yeux rouges. Il avait pleuré aussi, et ça Deku ne le supportait pas, il sentie son cœur se serrer à nouveau.

« Kacchan ou est ce qu'on va ? »

Il avait finalement compris que le sac n'était pas que pour le blond mais pour eux deux. Il avait peur de comprendre bien quand même temps ça lui faisait plaisir.

« A ton avis crétin !

Il ne peuvent plus rien pour moi. Souffla t-il. »

Il s'y était attendu mais le coup qu'il se pris lui fit mal, très mal, il se retrouva à terre. Katsuki le fusillait du regard, des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Le corps entier tendu par la colère.

« Je t'interdis d'abandonner connard ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser.

Mais...

J'ai trouvé un hôpital qui accepte de t'opérer !

…. Kacchan j'ai 1 chance sur 5 de m'en sortir.

J'en ai rien à carrer ! C'est tout de même 1 chance que tu puisse rester à mes côtés !

J'ai déjà trouver mon successeur il te suffira de le...

Ferme ta putain gueule ! Hurla t-il. Encore une fois tu pense qu'à ta gueule, alors cette fois tu va faire ce que je te dis. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dans le couloir après avoir fermer la porte et crier à une voisine de s'occuper de son cul plutôt que du siens. Il jeta son petit ami côté passager avant de s'installer devant le volant.

« Kacchan …

Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule !

Merci... de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. »

Il sentait une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine et se sentie moins seul, son petit ami était quand même revenue vers lui. Et même si l'opération ne marchait pas et que le cancer gagnait il s'en fichait. Il ne serait pas seul pour ses derniers instant. Il était sur de ne pas survivre mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur que Katsuki y croit, bien qu'il avait peur de la déception qu'il subirait.

Il put voir des larmes sur les joues de son amour, il ferma les yeux et mit une main sur la cuisse du conducteur. Il aimerait faire durer cet instant une éternité, resté avec Katsuki dans la voiture sous le temps orageux pendant des jours et des jours. Juste profiter de la présence de l'autre. Juste s'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Il s'endormit ainsi, l'hôpital qui l'accueillerait n'était pas la porte à côté, il avait le temps...

* * *

 **Bon c'est cours, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce genre de drame c'est pas trop mon truc, du coup quand j'en écris c'est toujours super cours. J'espère qu'ils vous aura quand même plu!**

 **Une petite réponse par ici:**

 _ **Moira-chan:**_ Et bien normalement, si j'ai l'inspiration qui marche bien, j'aurai un ou deux autre Os ainsi. Bien que ce soit pas mon fort. Pour tout avouer ça devait être un MomoJirou mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire du Yuri, alors que ça change pas temps que ça du Yaoi. En faite pour ce qui arrive pour aider je trouvais ça presque normale, moi je fait ça des fois quand mes amis veulent organiser une soirée, je trouve qu'aider avant et après c'est la moindre des choses! Puis je trouve que ce groupe de la 1-A est bien soudé, j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça jusqu'à le fin du manga, avec un Shinsou qui rejoint l'équation (voir même remplace Mineta, non mais sans rire ils acceptent un mec qui peut arracher ses cheveux et les lancer, mais un mec qui contrôle l'esprit non il va en filière générale! Oui j'ai un crush sur Shinsou!) En faite je trouvais ça triste qu'Izuku soit le seul a pas avoir d'amis, et je me suis que Todoroki n'en avait surement jamais fait, bien évidement Momo issue d'une riche famille ne devait pas avoir d'amitié bonne enfant, quand a Tokayami... Et bien c'est plutôt évident... Je trouvais que le passage d'Ochako la représenterais bien, c'est un perso que j'aime bien qui n'est pas représenté comme une faible jeune fille en détresse contrairement à la majorité des Shonen (ex: Lucy de Fairy tail, Hinata et Sakura au prémices de Naruto, Nami dans One piece...) En faites j'ai fait Mineta attaché car j'ai eut du mal à le faire interagir intelligemment... c'est un perso que tu verras très, mais très très peu apparaître dans mes écris.

 **Je t'offre un chocolat si tu laisse un commentaire!**


	8. Fin des cours

**Et voilà le huitième Os, donc je n'en ai plus en reserve donc faut que je me remettre à écrire donc j'espère qu'un des prochains thèmes m'inspira! Je vous sens déjà prêts à me sauter dessus si j'écris pas... Bon celui ci est un peu plus joyeux voir même super fluffy!**

 **Thème:** **Fin des cours**

 **Parings: Todoroki & Deku**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Fin des cours**

Avril était arrivé, et avec ça la fin des cours. En faite les cours reprendrais le lundi suivant mais ils seraient en deuxième année et ça c'était le bonheur pour tous, car ils avaient tous passé. Ils se retrouveraient une fois de plus tous ensemble. Ils se prenaient donc dans leurs bras, sûre de se revoir Lundi dans la classe supérieure.

Izuku s'apprêtait à rentrer chez soit, son diplôme en poches. Il savait qu'All Mights était déjà au courant mais il espérait que celui ci n'est rien dit à sa mère. Cette dernière et l'ancien numéro un commençait doucement à entretenir une relation, et même si au début Midoriya en avait été choqué, il s'était habituer, quand il revenait chez lui, de voir Toshinori l'attendre.

Il se demandait quel genre de plat sa mère allait leur préparer ce soir, son idole lui avait dit qu'il serait en retard, il devait aller chercher quelque chose en ville. Il s'apprêta alors à passer les portes de l'école quand quelqu'un le hélas. Il se retourna surpris de retrouver Todoroki qui marchait dans sa direction.

« Ça te dérange si on fait une partie du chemin ensemble ?

Euh.. Non bien sur que non. »

Il se mit à stresser et put voir du coin de l'œil Ochako lui faire deux pouces en l'air en l'encouragent. Il n'aurait jamais du lui parler des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le bicolore. Il était persuadé qu'elle lui demanderait un rapport détaillé, et si rien ne se passait elle allait encore le sermonner sur le fait d'être un peu plus courageux. Il n'avait rien à tenir tête à des vilains, mais devoir avouer ses sentiments lui foutait la frousse.

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc qui devait être au milieu de leur destination. Todoroki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir et regardait Izuku. Ce dernier était gêné, il n'avait pas échanger une seule parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Peut être que le fils d'Endeavour avait compris ses sentiments et allait le rejeter, peut être qu'il allait lui dire d'aller se pendre, peut être que ça n'avait rien a voir, peut être qu'il allait lui annoncer avoir un cancer, peut être qu'il avait compris sa relation avec All Might. Un tas de possibilité tournaient dans sa tête qu'il commençait à en avoir le souffle coupé.

« Midoriya si tu pouvais arrêter de marmonner, je comprend rien à ce que tu raconte.

Ah dé-désolé To-Todoroki-kun. Tu voulais quelques choses ?

Oui. Je voudrais te demander de sortir avec moi. »

L'esprit d'Izuku c'était fait la mal, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Est ce que Todoroki venait de lui demander d'être son petit ami ? Non soyons sérieux ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était juste amicale comme demande.

« Ou-oui, ou tu veux aller ? Enfin ce soir je peux pas mais...

Mirdoriya. Le coupa le garçon. Je pense que je me suis mal exprimé.

Je me disais aussi. Dit il nerveusement.

Est ce que tu voudrais être mon petit ami ? »

Le cerveau de Deku surchauffa, cette fois Il n'y avait pas d'autre interprétation possible. Le garçon qu'il aimait lui demandait d'être en couple avec lui. Ho mon dieu il pouvait mourir maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais mourir plus heureux !

« Oui ! Répondit il en hurlant. »

L'autre garçon lui sourit, et Izuku ne put que rougir encore plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un tel visage. Il baissa la tête gêné quand une main lui remonta la tête afin que deux lèvres rejoignent les siennes.

« Bien on se revoit Lundi Izuku. »

Ho mon dieu, il l'avait appeler pas son prénom ? La c'est sur c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

OooO

C'était la fin des cours, l'été était la et leur vacances avec. Mais depuis peu Izuku ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait souvent des vertiges. Chiyo lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop en faire cet été, qu'il devait sûrement manquer de fer et qu'il ne devait sûrement pas boire assez. Mais il s'entraînait trop pour son bien ce qui devais donc jouer sur sa santé.

Midoriya ne voulait pas vraiment s'arrêter il en dépendait de l'avenir. C'était sa dernière année et tout les pronostics le mettait déjà en tant que futur numéro 1. Mais pour lui c'était pas assez, il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il pouvait être le fière successeur d'All Might. Il avait donc pour projet d'aller s'entraîner encore une fois.

« Izuku on peut savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Le gronda une voie.

Ah, je voulais juste aller... Aller me promener...

Tu es un bien piètre menteur, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

S'il te plaît Shoto ! Rien qu'une petite heure !

Même pas en rêve. Chiyo-san a dit que tu ne devais pas faire d'effort ! »

Midoriya bouda dans son coin, les joues gonfler. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il sortait avec Todoroki, et si au départ ce dernier restait réservé et n'osait pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit comme son père l'avait fait avec sa mère, maintenant il n'hésitait plus. Izuku en faisait toujours trop s'il n'était pas là pour mettre le holà.

« Allez viens, je te paye à boire si tu veux. Lui sourit il.

Une double grenadine ? Demanda le plus petit joyeusement.

Si tu veux, mais tu me promets que durant un moment pas d'entraînement intensif ?

Mais...

Izuku.

D'accord.

Bon garçon. »

Il lui embrassa le front faisant rougir Deku, il fallait dire que voir son homme faire des démonstration d'affection n'était pas habituelle. Ça le mettait toujours dans l'embarras mais il adorait ça. Il se sentait aimé, et aussi un peu manipulé.

OooO

C'était la dernière fois qu'il quittait l'enceinte de l'école en tant qu'élève, et au mon dieu que c'était une bouffé de nostalgie qui leur montait tous à la gorge. Leur trois années d'études étaient terminer, et tout autant d'aventure avec. Ils allaient prendre leur travail d'héros, certain avait déjà des contrats avec certaines agences, d'autre ne c'était pas encore décidé, Bakugou et Midoriya avait décidé d'ouvrir une agence, dont certain de leur ancien camarade de la filière pro ou non allait les suivre.

Izuku regarda le bâtiment la petite larme à l'œil, il y avait vécu les meilleurs années de sa vie, et s'était fait un tas de merveilleux amis. Il savait qu'il en retrouverait certain dans son agence, comme Shinsou, Mei, Krishima ou encore Tsuyu. Il avait aussi d'autre membres d'autres écoles qui avaient demander à faire partie de son agence. Mais rien ne remplacerait ses année à Yuei, il y avait même rencontrer l'amour. Todoroki rejoignait l'agence de son père, elle ne serait pas la porte à côté, il ne se verrait donc plus aussi souvent.

Il avait demander à Shoto de le rejoindre lui et Katsuki mais il avait refuser, affirmant qu'il serait mieux pour eux de ne pas être côte à côte car ils ne seraient pas bien concentrer sur le terrain ou même dans les bureau. Puis Ground Zero ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur, et les voir batifoler sur le lieux de travail ne ferait que le mettre en colère.

Il se fit arrêter par son petit ami avant de franchir les portes, il se retourna et lui sourit tristement, ils n'auraient plus d'instant volé au détour d'un couloir, ou même des soirées dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Izuku devait avouer qu'il était devenue accro à son petit ami, voir même dépendant.

« Ça te dirais qu'on rentre ensemble ?

Oui. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au même parc que la première année, mais cette fois Izuku n'était pas mal à l'aise mais juste triste.

« Izuku regarde moi. »

Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses larmes, il voulait juste pouvoir revenir en arrière et profiter encore plus de leur moment à deux. Une main lui releva le visage tandis que l'autre lui effaçait ses larmes.

« C'est pas parce qu'on se retrouve à une heure de route l'un de l'autre qu'on pourras plus se voir.

Je-je sais, mais on se verra moins souvent.

Tu sais j'ai acheter un appartement, et je me disais que tu pourrais passer me voir de temps à autre. »

Izuku renifla, et essuya ses larmes. Son petit ami faisait des efforts alors il devrait en faire aussi. Il se mit une petite claque.

« Je passerais te voir aussi souvent que possible.

J'y compte bien, parce que l'appartement ce trouve exactement entre nos deux agences et que j'ai donc une clé pour toi.

…. Attends.. Tu me propose bien ce que je pense ? S'excita Deku.

Oui, Izuku voudrais tu vivre avec moi ?

Oui ! »

* * *

 **Voici mon couple favoris dans une petite routine à la fin des cours, au départ je comptais faire un autre un peu dramatique et puis je me suis dit merde j'ai pas envie!**

 **Les réponses à vos review:**

 _ **Kaokiwa:**_ Moi aussi ça m'arrive de pas commenter... Regarde toutes mes review sur tes fics pour avoir la preuve! Y en a pas à chaque chapitre! Tu aurais du lire le précédent justement, il est plus joyeux, enfin plus mignon. Arrête de lire des truc déprimant et regarde des vidéos drôle (regarde l'humoriste Haroun, moi il me fait toujours marrer!) Le fin n'est ni négative ni positive donc tu le prend comme tu veux! J'avoue que faire un happy end m'aurais saoulé et un bad end m'aurais foutue le cafard du coup je laisse l'interprétation au lecteur! Bon si ça fait si mal moi, la couard de service, ne vais pas faire de tatouage! Nom de dieu en voyant la fin de ton commentaire j'ai rigolé, parce que l'Os est près depuis une semaine, et Tada: Tododeku! Il fallait bien !

 _ **Superfan:**_ Alors je sens que te répondre vas être plus long que l'Os en lui même... Du coup je vais me concentrer sur tes questions! Je n'apprécie pas non plus Mineta, il me saoul un peu (j'espère qu'il va être remplacé par Shinsou dans la classe, j'aime trop ce perso!) après il joue quand même un rôle plus ou moins important dans l'histoire. Et non Shinsou n'est pas le traître! Je le supporterais pas! J'ai tout vue de Miraculous, je les regarde en avance en anglais, parce que malgré que ce soit Franco Japonais, il sorte plus vite sur le net en anglais... Je ne pourrai pas répondre à la majorité de tes questions parce que j'ai pas trop la mémoire pour les détails que tu me demande... Mais je suis pour le Adrinette, et j'aimerais bien que ça ce concrétise enfin bordel! Je suis bien plus vielle que toi et je regarde Miraculous, C'est vrai que c'est enfantin, mais j'aime bien rester une enfant dans ma tête des fois! J'ai connu Miraculous sur Netflix et le fait que ce soit une production francojap m'a tout de suite plu, du coup j'ai regardé et c'était loin des dessins animées de plus en plus mauvais que regarde les enfants de nos jours, bien que la morale est un peu cliché ça raconte une bien meilleurs histoire que Bob l'éponge ou autre connerie du genre. Mon Ship préféré est le Tododeku! Ensuite j'aime beaucoup ce qui tourne autour de Deku! Justement publié sur internet te permet un anonymat plus confortable je n'ai que deux amis qui ont déjà lu mes écris en étant à côté mais c'est tout, et oui j'ai déjà eut honte de mes écris, particulièrement les premiers que j'ai écris. / Pour le chocolat c'est un reninegag d'un de mes youtubeurs favoris (math de fait des films) il est excellent je trouve! Il n'y a aucune confirmation à la fin, elle est ouverte aux interprétations (j'adore ce genre de fin! enfin à écrire pas à lire, ça me frustre sinon xD). Bon du coup désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer et désolé pour le léger spoil: Ground Zéro = Katsuki, c'est son futur nom de héros, ça n'est pas encore apparue dans l'animé, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Ou alors c'est apparue dans la première saison avant les stages et tu as autant de mémoire que mois! ^^ Et non je poste pas super vite, déjà je suis aux Etats Unis donc je poste en décalé, et puis j'avais déjà posté l'Os quand tu as commenté celui d'avant, tu n'as du tout simplement pas t'en apercevoir. Tu n'as pas compris avec qui il l'avait trompé car je ne l'ai pas évoqué, je ne voulais pas mettre un personnage qui existe, beaucoup dans leurs écris mette Kirishima et ça me saoul qu'ils le fassent passé pour un connard!

 **Un petit commentaire et vous réchauffé mon petit coeur tout mou!**


	9. Road Trip

**Je viens d'avoir l'inspiration pour celui ci, du coup je viens de l'écrire et je vous le publie directe! Si c'est pas beau ça ? Bon il est plus courts que les autres mais il en ai pas plus mauvais pas d'inquiétude... du moins j'espère, à vous de me le dire!**

 **Thème:** **Road Trip**

 **Parings: Katsuki & Kirishima**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Road Trip**

Il découvrait tout ces nouveau paysage, au japon il voyait tout le temps la même chose alors venir dans un pays étranger, avec de grande étendu verte qu'était la nouvelle Zélande ça le faisait rêver ! Il marchait depuis un moment, son sac qui contenait tout ce qui lui était vitale pour pouvoir faire du camping sauvage pendant son Road Trip. Devant lui se trouvait son ami, enfin plu précisément petit ami. Ce dernier avait l'habitude des voyages sans réelle confort, il l'avait donc convainque pour un Road Trip tout les deux.

Kirishima avait le sourire jusqu'au oreilles, c'était romantique, mais ça il ne le dirais pas à son bougon de compagnon, ça risquerait de lui attirer ses foudres. Et il voulait passé le mois tranquille sans que l'autre ne s'énerve pour une quelconque stupide raison, alors autant ne pas lui donner matière pour se mettre en colère.

Toute cette étendu tirer des contes de fées mais qui était bien réelle dans ce pays. Il adorait, c'était un pays qu'il avait longtemps rêvé de visiter, bien sur que son copain le savait et bien sur qu'ils n'étaient pas la par hasard !

Il avait débarquer un soir dans son appartement, il lui avait dit qu'ils prenaient des congés, qu'il devait faire sa valise tout de suite. De préférence dans un grand sac de montagne, il lui avait rien dit de la destination. Il lui avait même pas conseiller quoi mettre car au finale Katsuki avait rempli le sac lui même.

Il avait alors appelé un taxi pour les emmener à l'aéroport, il l'avait prit par la main emmener vers la plate-forme pour les bagages. La dame avait vérifier si tout était en ordre puis avait pris leur bagages avant de leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Et Kirishima ne pouvait faire taire son impatiente. Il voulait savoir ou ils allaient.

Finalement c'est la voix de la dame qui, par micro, informait des numéros d'embarcadère avec le nom des destination. Il avait limite sauté de joie mais au vue du regard de son compagnon il s'était tu. Bien qu'un sourire éclatant lui mangeait tout le visage et que de dos il voyait les oreilles du blond devenir rouge.

Bien sur qu'il était gêné de faire un acte aussi spontané et romantique, surtout que c'était pas dans sa nature. N'allez pas croire que Ejirou détestais devoir être celui qui prend des initiative et soit le plus romantique parce qu'au finale cette image étais fausse. Bien sur qu'il adorais tous ce qui étais romantique mais Bakugou savait l'être bien plus que lui. Au bien sur aux yeux de leur amis il n'en montrait rien mais il avait souvent fait des dîner juste tout les deux, il lui avait déjà ramener un cadeau juste comme ça. Mais il faisait tout ça en gardant son caractère ronchon.

Ce côté Tsundere était ce qui avait fait craqué le rouge. Et aujourd'hui il était entrain de marché, de découvrir des paysages qu'il n'avait vue en photo, découvrait une nouvelle culture, échangeait avec les habitants, goûtait de nouvelle saveur. Tout ça il en avait rêvé, en faite c'était mieux que son rêve parce qu'il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Bien que le Road trip vienne à peine de commencer, il espérait déjà pouvoir en faire un autre avec son petit ami. Pourquoi pas testé la France la prochaine fois ? Le pays de l'amour !

* * *

 **Oui je sais c'est courts, et je sais que certain en voudrais plus, mais la vraiment il est court mais je le trouve superbe comme ça. N'hésitez pas à manifester votre mécontentement sur ça longueur!**

 **Je réponds à vos questions... enfin presque:**

 _ **Kaokiwa:**_ Je t'aime aussi! Surtout quand tu écris sur des couples que j'aime! Je pense qu'on se comprend trop bien des fois... Je te dirais bien courage mais tu as surement déjà fini d'écrire depuis ! Ah si le Tododeku me va bien à l'écris j'en écrirais plus! Oui faisons un fan club Shinsou! Vive lui! On vire Mineta de la classe (ou le traître si c'est bien un élève) et on met Shinsou à la place. En fait je soupçonne l'auteur de vouloir le faire!

 _ **Moira-chan:**_ Oui Katsuki la bien trompé alors que Deku à juste menti mais en même temps Katsuki se pensait trahi en premier, il voulait juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais il était trop amoureux pour le quitter! Et il s'en veux surement énormément ... Et au départ je voulais juste faire un Katsuki qui le trompe et c'est tout mais il y a beaucoup trop de personne qui le représenté comme le connard qui trompe tout le monde du coup je me suis dit que pour une fois il aurait la moitié d'un beau rôle xD Dans un Os, qui n'a rien à voir avec l'événement il ne trompera personne! Oui virons Mineta et mettons Shinsou a la place, il mérite bien plus amplement d'être dans la classe 1-A! Ha je peux pas faire tout le temps du drama, surtout avec mon petit coeur tout mou! Je voyais tellement bien Todoroki ne pas être gêné pour ce genre de chose! Et désolé, du coup j'ai rajouter des 'OooO' pour délimiter les différentes années, merci de l'avoir fait remarquer, j'avoue que je n'avais pas fait attention! Au départ je voulais pas les mettre dans la même agence, puis je me suis dit que sa rajouterais un peu de fun!

 **Laisse ton avis, c'est toujours intéressant!**


	10. Entre Amis

**Me revoilà avec ce petit Os, j'ai eut l'inspiration en regardant certain fanart, je vous en dit pas plus pour vous laisser la surprise. En tout cas c'est un mignon petit Os sans prétention, Enjoy!**

 **Thème:** **Entre amis**

 **Parings: Aucun**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Entre amis**

Izuku retournais dans le dortoir après une entrevue avec All Might. Ce dernier avait voulue le voir pour lui passer une enveloppe qu'Inko lui avait transmis. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques mois ce dernier rendait souvent visite a la maman pour lui parler des progrès de son enfant. Bien sur Midoriya n'était pas aussi naïf, mais il ne disait rien tant que les deux adultes ne voudrais pas en parler.

Il rentra donc par les grande porte son petit colis en main, il était près à monter dans sa chambre quand il se fit arrêter sur le chemin par sa meilleur ami.

« Deku-kun, tu tombe bien on allait faire un vote pour savoir ce qu'on allait manger ce soir ! Fit elle.

Tu n'as qu'a voté pour moi Uraraka, tout me va.

Tiens, tiens, mais qu'est ce que tu nous cache Midoriya-kun. Dit malicieusement Mina.

Ri-rien. »

En faite il savait déjà ce que contenait l'enveloppe, il avait parler à sa mère de sa « réconciliation » avec Katsuki. Il n'avais pas explique quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste que le blond lui adressait la parole sans toujours lui crier dessus. La bagarre qui avait eut lieu pour les décoincer n'avait pas été évoquer. Sa mère en avait été très joyeuse et avait parlé pendant une bonne heure des moments qu'il avait partager avec Bakugou durant son enfance.

« Tu rougit beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à caché. Répondit la rose.

C'est quoi cette enveloppe ? Demanda Tooru

Ri-rien du tout ! »

Il cacha son bien derrière son dos, il ne voulait pas qui que ce soit puisse voir ça. De plus si Katsuki l'apprenait leur récente entente allait partir en fumer. Et ça il ne voulait pas, il avait travaillé trop dur pour être un minimum reconnu par le garçon, il n'allait pas tout jeter au feu comme ça. Il savait que les filles allaient inciter, il espérait juste pouvoir s'échapper avant qu'elles ne puissent voir quoi que ce soit.

Mais ça c'était sans compter sur un complice somme toute étrange mais qui cherchait à se faire bien voir des demoiselles. Mineta s'empara donc du colis en courant dans le salon ou la majorité des camarades étaient réunit pour montrer sa victoire.

« Non ! Mineta-kun rends moi ça, s'il te plaît !

Mineta-kun ce n'est pas bien de voler les affaires des autres ! Le moralisa Tenya.

Aller rends lui c'est pas viril comme attitude !

Donne la moi Mineta! Hurla Mina

Si tu la veux tu devra m'embrasser ! Fit il d'un air narquois.

Yerk ! »

Une langue s'empara de l'enveloppe toute en lui mettant une claque. Tsuyu récupéra alors ce qui avait été voler et se retourna vers Midoriya pour lui rendre.

« Merci Asui-san !

Appel moi Tsuyu-chan. »

Mais ils ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une main invisible s'en empare à son tour et l'ouvre s'en cérémonie pour regarder la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. On entendu une longue onomatopée.

« C'est trop mignon !

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Hurla Mina en accourant à ses côté. Ho, c'est trop choupie. »

Tous les regardèrent intrigué tandis que Midoriya tentais de se cacher avec ses bras dans une pose bizarre. Uraraka se glissa à leur côté et s'extasia à son tour. La ça devenait de plus en plus embarrassant pour le vert, mais ce qui allait suivre le serait encore plus.

« Regardé ce sont des photos de Midoriya quand il était petit avec Katsuki ! »

Tooru brandissait le cliché à la vue de tous, et tout le monde se précipita pour voir ça. La photo montrais les deux enfants dans un parc, Izuku avait un ballon dans les bras et regardait son ami jongler avec une autre. Tout le monde fondit devant leur bouille et d'un commun accord ils s'assirent sur un canapé, certain devant d'autre sur le dossier.

Deku soupira de soulagement en constatent que Kacchan n'était pas présent, d'ailleurs Tokoyami, Shoji et Aoyama n'était pas la non plus. Il les vit alors sortir une autre image et la faire passer de main en main.

« Regarder celle ci avec leur manteau pour la pluie ! Fit Uraraka.

Ho mon dieu celle là montre une autre facette de Katsuki ! Cria Kirishima. »

Sur l'image, le sus nommé frottait la tête d'un petit Izuku avec un grand sourire alors que celui ci avait l'air d'avoir mal aux genoux. Une autre les montrais avec un petit chien ou Katsuki avait l'air d'apprendre à Deku comment caresser le chien.

« Ho celle ci est une spéciale halloween !

Ho Deku-kun ce costume te vas comme un gant !

Je ne suis pas sur que ça puisse s'apparenter à un compliment. Fit Tenya sceptique. »

Todoroki prit le cliché en main tout en mettant la main sous le menton avant d'analyser l'image de plus près.

« Je trouve que le costume de chien convient très bien à Katsuki. »

Tout le monde ce mit à rire, imaginant un Katsuki qui aboie sur tout le monde comme un chien hargneux. Shoto haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas l'hilarité de ses camarades, après tout le costume de chien avait été à la bonne taille. Il n'avais aucune arrière pensé en faisant sa remarque.

Les photos défilèrent et pour certaines elles passèrent deux fois dans les même mains tellement elles étaient apprécié par le publique. Izuku était tout rouge et marmonnait en espérant que la torture se termine bientôt. Quand il vue que Tooru regarda l'enveloppe d'un regard triste il soupira de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne pas en ressortir avant plusieurs jours.

Malheureusement la chance n'était pas de son côté, c'est à ce moment précis que Katsuki rentra de son entraînement. Il vit tout le monde rigoler et s'extasier sur ce qui devait être des photos. Il haussa un sourcils et vue que son ami d'enfance était terriblement embarrassé. Il sourit de manière sadique. Apparemment ils avaient trouvé de quoi faire tomber l'héritier d'All Might. Il s'avança triomphant près à voir ce que les autres regardaient afin, d'à son tour, se foutre de Deku.

Sa joie fut de courte durer quand Mineta le vit et lui lança un regard hilare C'est qu'il le pointait même du doigt le nain. Il grogna et quand Denki et Sero firent de même il se douta de quelques choses. Il s'avança alors à grande enjambé. Il arracha une photo de la main de double face avait d'à son tout rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et de se retourner vers le coupable.

« Enfoiré Deku ! Pourquoi t'as amener ça ici! Je vais te tuer !

Je te jure Kacchan je voulais pas leur...

Meurt abruti de Nerd ! »

Il se jeta sur le vert avec une envie de meurtre, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pensait un jour voir de tel photo refaire surface.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avait vous pensez, comme vous l'avez constaté, à part pour Inko et Toshinori, il n'y aucun couple suggérer. Je trouve que ça n'aurait pas coller, je voulais vraiment quelques choses de léger et simple et qui montre un moment de complicité entre les élèves de la 1-A**

 **Les réponses à vos super commentaires:**

 _ **Kaokiwa:**_ Ho mon dieu, je te comprend! Tellement dommage que même en anglais il y en ai si peu... En plus tu te sacrifie pour venir lire un couple que tu n'aime pas! Merci! Bon maintenant tu as publié depuis! Et oui ça m'étonnerais qu'il vire Mineta, mais bon l'espoir fait vivre. Alors tu pense que ce serait quel prof? Malheureusement tu es bien une des seules avec cette théorie, et en même temps j'aimerais que tu es raison. Ça briserais mon cœur de voir un élève en traître, surtout un de mes chouchous!

 _ **Moira-chan:**_ Merci! Bon si ça n'avait pas besoin d'être plus long c'est parfait! Oui Katsuki préféré tout faire lui même, après tout il est le meilleur ! Oui bien sur qu'il a un petit cœur tout mous sous ses tonnes d'arrogance et qu'il serait limite celui qui offre des fleurs sans besoin de saint valentin mais qui les jettes sur la table genre il a pas fait ça de bon cœur alors que si! Je l'ai vois bien en Provence pour le France, je sais pas pourquoi xD

 **Un petit commentaire c'est gratuit et ça demande qu'une petit minute!**


	11. En short et en T-shirt

**Quand l'inspiration va tout va! Quand l'inspiration va tout va! Référence pas culturelle du tout pour introduire ce nouvel OS qui parlera d'un jeune garçon amoureux, et c'est tout, donc pas de couple vraiment proclamer, juste un garçon qui aime une fille!**

 **Thème:** **En short et en T-shirt**

 **Parings: Kirishima x ...**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **En short et en T-shirt**

Au mon dieu Kirishima rêvait. Etre en internat signifiait cotoyer la fille dont il était tomber amoureux tout le jours. Pouvoir lui dire bonjour le matin au petit déjeuner, lui dire bonne nuit à l'heure du couvre feu. Même passer les samedi et les dimanches avec la possibilité de la voir quand il resterais à l'internat. C'était beau et en même stressant.

Il pouvait ainsi la voir au quotidien, pouvoir la voir faire des activités du quotidien comme la cuisine, le ménage, les repas, les moments de détente. Mais surtout les moment comme ce soir ou ils étaient tous installer sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Enfin tous non, Katsuki avait préféré s'isoler dans sa chambre comme souvent. Tokoyami l'avait suivit dans son délire et était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était installer dans les canapé ou au sol, les uns avachie contre le autres.

Lui il était assit un bord, il tentais de se coller le plus possible à l'accoudoir, pas qu'il était déranger par la personne à côté de lui mais plutôt gêner. Comme on pouvait être aussi sexy en pyjama ? Dieu devait le haïr. Ou alors elle le faisait exprès, porter un T-shirt aussi moulant faisant ressortir ses formes qu'il trouvait voluptueuse, se mini short qui laissait peut de place à l'imagination. L'homme viril en prenait un coup, il n'avait plus rien de viril à réagir comme une adolescente amoureuse, bon il était un adolescent et il était amoureux mais il était un homme.

Un homme se devait être fort et se déclarer sans avoir peur ! Un homme n'était pas timide au point de ne pas pouvoir oser toucher la personne que l'ont aime au peur de se trahir. Un homme n'était … un vrai homme ça n'était pas lui. Il en aurait bien déprimer mais il avait déjà observer plusieurs fois Midoriya dans la même position que lui.

D'ailleurs c'était le seul à être au courant de ses sentiments, il lui avait avouer un jour ou il avait surpris le plus petit à mater Todoroki en douce durant un entraînement. Il lui avait avouer qu'il le comprenait et qu'il se sentait pathétique. Midoriya ne l'avait pas rassuré, il s'était juste sentie désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter de conseil. Mais Kirishima savait qu'il allait bientôt être seul dans cette position vue les regards amusé et les gestes calculateur de Shoto envers Deku.

Enfin le fait est qu'il lui suffisait de poser sa main sur sa propre cuisse pour pouvoir frôler celle de son amour. Il la trouvais indécente dans cette accoutrement, il avait envie d'enlever son T-shirt pour la couvrir avec pour éviter que d'autre regard se pose sur elle.

Bizarrement Mineta n'avait fait aucune réflexion déplacé, pourtant si ce que voyais Eijirou était la même chose que le pervers voyait la remarque salace aurait du arrivé. Mais rien, Red Riot passa une main sur sur le haut de son visage tentant de faire taire ses papillons dans le ventre et de la regarder d'un œil un peu plus calme.

Rien à faire, elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses yeux chocolat brillait, sûrement quelque chose avait du se passer dans le film mais il était trop absorber par elle qu'il ne faisait pas attention. Tiens son rire aussi était mélodieux. Il la vie avoir un frisson et frotter ses bras dénudé. Il est vrai qu'au mois d'Octobre il ne fait plus assez chaud pour ne porter qu'un T-shirt et un short. Il l'aurait bien prit dans ses bras mais il avait peur de sa réaction.

Peut être devait il appliquer la technique de l'étirement pour poser un bras sur son épaule. Mais non, il ne fit rien. Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur le film mais rien ni faisait. La jeune fille accaparait toutes ses pensées, bien trop conscient de leur proximité.

Le générique de fin ce mit à défiler sur l'écran et lui n'avait pas suivit un traître mots de tout le long. Il entendait certain commencer à débattre du film, certain partait directement ce coucher. Il allait faire de même quand elle lui adressa la parole.

« Et toi Kirishima ? Tu en as pensé quoi du film ? Demanda Uraraka.

Super ! Répondit il rapidement. Je suis fatigué bonne nuit. »

Il ne se retourna même pas, presser de retrouver son lit et de retire l'image de Zero Gravity en T-shirt et en Short. D'ailleurs demain tout ira mieux, comme s'il avait tout rêvé. Oui c'est ça demain il aurait tout oublié !

* * *

 **Il est cours mais concis, enfin pas vraiment, il y a beaucoup de blabla pour rien je trouve mais en même temps je trouvais sa choux de se perdre un peu dans l'esprit d'un Krishima amoureux. Je sais que certain n'aimerons pas le couple mais moi j'aime !**

 **Voici l'instant réponse:**

 _ **Crazy Av:**_ Mais non, c'est gentil comme tout! Peut être un peu gênant suivant les photos! Mais trop choux pour ses camarades! Bref j'ai pris plaisir à le mettre dans l'embarras! On se comprend, être sadique c'est cool!

 _ **Monkey D. Elena:**_ Oui il est trop choux en étant petit, ça casse tellement son image de gros dure! Pas sur que qui que ce soit est encore peur de lui après ça! Oui j'aime bien le Toshinko, bien qu'une fiction centré sur eux ne me tenterais pas plus que ça.

 _ **WiTchers:**_ Oui pas besoin, la y en a pas vraiment non plus, du moins ils sont pas concret! Merci à toi!

 **Mais ce ne serait pas un commentaire que je vois? au mais oui c'est un commentaire!**


	12. Coucher de soleil

**Bonjour à tous! après deux semaine de vide me revoilà avec un nouvel, Os, j'avoue que l'été est bientôt terminer et que j'ai quelques Os en poche que publierais surement après la fin du thème été mais bon ça vous en fera un peu plus à lire comme ça!**

 **Thème:** **Coucher de soleil**

 **Parings: ...**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Coucher de soleil**

Il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir voir un jour, un spectacle aussi magnifique. Être ici avec l'homme qui l'aimait, loin de ses obligations, la plage comme décors et le bruits des vague comme berceuse. Sa vie n'avait jamais été très joyeuse et il n'avait jamais pu faire face à un tel bonheur quand cet instant T. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un objet part sa famille, dernier enfant d'une fratrie de 4 mais surtout seul Alpha. Il était enfin le fière successeur de son père, mais il en avait jamais voulut. Ses frères avaient été jaloux de l'attention dont il jouissait et lui avait été jaloux de leurs libertés.

Son père avait tout organisé pour lui, de A à Z. Il allait être Avocat, ou Médecin, ou même politicien. Il avait le choix, mais pas celui qu'il avait voulut. A son entré au lycée son père lui avait parler de Mariage avec une femme de bonne famille et elle aussi Alpha. Il en avait presque vomit. Mais il s'était résigné jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre Lui, son soleil, sa vie, son oméga !

Ils étaient sortie ensemble en secret durant leurs études, puis après avoir fini, et la pression de son père pour le mariage et l'université qu'il devait choisir Shoto en avait eu marre. Il avait fini par dire stop mais surtout par lui parler d'Izuku, et avant que son père tente de lui redonner la raison il avoua la bonne nouvelle. Son oméga était enceint de lui, et il comptait bien en prendre la responsabilité et élevé son enfant avec Izuku loin de la famille Todoroki. Puis il avait claqué la porte, sans un regard en arrière, il avait déjà mit de l'argent de côté que son père ne pourrait pas toucher, il était majeur et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Puis au moment ou la porte de la maison se referma derrière lui, il l'entendit hurler de rage mais il en avait cure.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à Okinawa, un ciel digne d'un des plus grands artistes peintre. Le bleu foncé laissait place à un dégrader de rose et orange à la ligne d'horizon. Le point jaune lumineux disparaissait petit à petit, et eux étaient de plus en plus englober par la nuit. Il faisait chaud, il y avait du vent mais il faisait barrage pour le corps de son petit ami qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Il avait sa tête posé contre le vert forêt du plus petit. Il lui caressait le ventre lentement, ventre qui était de plus en plus rond et qui lui mettait du baume au cœur. Quand le soleil finit par disparaître entièrement il lui embrassa l'arrière du coup, la ou trônait la marque qu'il lui avait apposé.

« - Il faudra qu'on revienne. Chuchota Izuku à moitié endormit

\- Aussi souvent que tu le veux.

\- Je suis sur que notre fils va adorer les coucher de soleil. Après tout c'est un instant magnifique que peu prennent le temps d'apprécier.

\- Je te trouve bien plus magnifique.

\- Shoto... Murmura-t-il embarrassé. »

Il sourit, il le faisait souvent depuis qu'il le connaissait et il savait que le garçon aux creux de ses bras l'adorait. Il lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le cou et lui fit part des trois petits mots qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de prononcer.

* * *

 **Je le trouve cours et pas au top, mais c'est déjà la deuxième version de ce que j'avais écris au départ, j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même!**

 **Les réponses que vous attendez:**

 _ **Crazy Av:**_ Et bien voilà maintenant tu sais à quoi peu ressembler un Kiriocha, je trouve ce couple mignon et je suis surprise qu'il y en ais pas!

 _ **Moira-chan:**_ C'est pas chouette mais c'est très mignon je trouve ! Izuku est tellement gentil qu'il pardonne tout! J'ai trouvé quelques images sur le net pour m'inspirer car je t'avoue que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée.. Mais oui Shoto est toujours un peu ingénue sur certaine chose! Katsuki est super gêner et même s'il en veut à Izuku je suis sur qu'il lui pardonnera! Ha bon? Pourtant à chaque fois que je vois du Katsudeku j'imagine tout de suis Kirishima avec Ochako je sais pas pourquoi je la vois mieux avec lui qu'avec Iida! Je me suis souvent pris la tête comme lui c'est pour ça que je l'ai écris ainsi !

 _ **Zofra:**_ J'aime que les personnages soient fidèles à l'originale donc tu verras rarement voir jamais de OOC dans mes écrits, mais s'il y en a ce sera justifier comme il se doit! Shinsou et les prémices des envies adolescente! j'adore le Shindeku! J'aime pas trop non plus les genderbender, je trouve que ça dénature le personnage d'origine à l'oeuvre mais avec Izuku je trouve ça plutôt agréable! J'aime essayé des couples différents mais normalement il y en aura plus trop à partir de maintenant comme tu as pu le constater. Un petit Os simplement sur l'amitié c'est toujours agréable, et bizarrement rarement mon style d'écriture. J'aime bien le KatsuDeku mais Katsuki est souvent représenter comme un gros con du coup un peu de gentillesse de sa part je trouve ça touchant. Pour le Tododeku je voulais pas m'étaler, et puis c'est le thème qui m'a pas facilité la tache, mais contente qu'il t'es quand même plu! J'essaie toujours de faire que du IC j'adore ça, j'ai du mal avec le OOC. Normalement j'ai pris des images sur le net, donc tu devrais en trouver certaine, pas toute! Je les trouves mignons! Oui je sais que je devrais relire à chaque fois mais j'ai une flemme ... Bon celui ci je l'ai relue mais je suis sur de ne pas avoir vue toutes mes fautes.. Comme d'hab!

 **Mais ce ne serait pas un commentaire que je vois? au mais oui c'est un commentaire!**


	13. Nuit blanche

**Hey voici le 13 Os, C'est un Os que j'ai écrit une première fois et bien peaufiner derrière donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'à moi il plait beaucoup! J'ai un autre Os qui tardera pas à arriver normalement!**

 **Thème:** **Nuit Blanche**

 **Parings: Deku x ...**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Nuit Blanche**

Izuku se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. Quelques choses n'allait pas, il y avait comme un manque. Et ce détail le maintenait éveillé, il ouvra alors doucement les yeux et pris appuie sur ses coudes. Son réveil affichait un jolie Minuit treize. Il soupira, ça faisait moins de deux heures qu'il était partie se coucher. Il regardait la place vide à côté de lui, il passa sa main pour sentir que le matelas était froid. Il était seul dans cette immense lit.

Il reposa la tête contre le matelas contemplant l'absence de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait avec personne à ses côté mais ça lui serrait toujours le cœur. Il finit par sortir de son lit et enfila un T-shirt, qui ne lui appartenait pas, par dessus son pantalon. Il se dirigea vers le salon ou il le trouva.

Il était de dos face à une baie vitre, une tasse de thé sûrement froide, depuis longtemps, dans ses mains. Il savait que sa présence avait été remarqué alors il s'approcha et posa sa tête au milieu des omoplates de l'autre garçon. L'autre soupira avant de passer un bras dans son dos et prendre une des mains du vert pour la passer devant et l'embrasser.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. Dit-il.

Tu sais bien que je dort mal quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés. »

L'homme soupira à nouveau, il se sentait désolé mais il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et ça lui arrivait souvent, surtout après certaine journée.

« Tu veux m'en parler ?

Tu le sais bien Izuku...

Ne les écoutes pas, ce sont des idiots ! »

Il sourit bien que Midoriya ne puisse pas le voir. Il était heureux qu'il soit là. Ils étaient tout deux des héros maintenait mais lui continuait à être critiqué à cause de son alter. C'est vrai que pouvoir contrôler les esprits ça ne faisait pas très héros. Et si tout la communauté de héros l'avait accepté, ce n'était pas le cas de l'opinion publique.

Il recevait beaucoup de critique et d'article assassin, comme quoi il n'était pas normale qu'il exerce un tel métier. Que c'était une honte, un mauvais exemple pour la jeunesse. Il se faisait pointer du doigt dans la rue des fois. Bien sur il avait des fans qui le soutenaient qui crachaient sur les diffamations faite à son sujet dans les journaux, ou les sites internet, ou même à la télé. Et s'il agissait la plupart du temps comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, ce n'était pas véritablement le cas.

Il en souffrait quitte à n'en pas dormir la nuit. Il tombait sur des articles ou juste sur une personne qui le regardait mal et il était sur qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil. Mais Izuku était là et le soutenait, à chaque fois. Il le remettait sur les rails et le poussait en avant.

Quand le monde avait appris pour leur relation ça avait été le pire moment de sa vie. Il avait été accusé d'avoir le numéro 1 des héros sous son contrôle, qu'il devrait avoir honte d'avoir entraîner Deku dans ses vices. Ce jour là quand tout les insultes avaient déferler le vert faisait une interview et beaucoup lui avait demandé comment il pouvait être avec le laveur de cerveau, comment ce dernier le contrôlait, pourquoi il se laissait faire. Midoriya avait pleurer, devant des centaines de reportèrent. Voir son compagnon se faire accusé est une chose mais qu'on s'attaque à celui-ci devant lui par des paroles aussi cruelles l'avait plonger dans une profonde tristesse. Alors il avait pleurer pendant sa conférence de presse, il les avait accusé entre deux sanglots d'être intolérant et idiot. Qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était l'amour, qu'ils devraient avoir honte de proférer de tel parole.

Shinsou qui avait regarder l'interview avait sentie son cœur se briser et de l'autre côté de l'écran il avait pleurer aussi. Après cette journée, Hitoshi avait voulut rompre pour éviter d'entacher la réputation de l'homme qu'il aimait mais Izuku ne l'avait pas laissé faire, il l'avait même menacé de devenir un vilain, bien sur le violet savait qu'il bluffait mais c'est le visage de son petit ami malheureux et son air déterminé en même temps qui l'avait fait revenir sur ça décision. C'est ce même jour ou ils ont décidé d'emménager ensemble.

Les diffamations et les critiques étaient devenue moins nombreuses, beaucoup avaient été touché par les larmes du plus grand héros de la nouvel génération. Mais certain continuaient leurs textes assassins.

Hier il y en avait eu un nouveau l'accusant d'avoir poussé des personnes à devenir des vilains, c'est ces dernier qui l'accusaient espérant ainsi échapper à la justice. Bien sur aucun juge n'y croyaient mais certain journaliste en avait été convaincue. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas dormit et qu'il était là emplie de doute.

« Tu es mon héros. Fit la voix étouffer de Midoriya.

Et tu es le mien. Souffla t-il. »

Il se retourna enfin et embrassa son compagnon.

« Merci d'être là. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui caressa la joue. Puis Deku posa la tête sur son torse, il tenta alors de boire une gorgé du thé qu'il s'était préparer plutôt. Il fit un bruit de dégoût faisant rire son petit ami. C'était normale qu'il n'aime pas, le thé devait être froid. Izuku recula et lui pris la tasse des mains avant de quémander un baiser qui lui fut accordé.

« Choisis donc un film, je vais faire chauffer l'eau. »

Shinsou se posa alors sur le canapé, choisit un film sur All Might, il savait que son amant serait heureux de ce choix. Il le lança au moment ou son compagnon revient, deux tasse fumante dans les mains. Ce dernier se cala tout contre lui avec un plaid qui les recouvrat.

Ils regardèrent trois films avant que le soleil pointe son nez, enfin Hitoshi les avait regarder, son petit ami c'était endormie au début du troisième. Il adorait passé des Nuits blanches ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre avec seulement la lune pour les juger.

* * *

 **Alors quand avez vous pensez? J'ai essayé de bien faire comprendre le mal-être de Shinsou, et le soutiens de Deku mais surtout leur amour à tout épreuve!**

 **La réponse aux commentaires:**

 _ **Crazy Av:**_ Mais de rien! J'adore aussi ce couple, c'est un de mes favoris!

 **J'aime les commentaires!**


	14. Nuit d'été

**Alors le défis est censé être terminé mais je vais peut être continuer à publier dessus. On verra bien, en tout cas j'ai été très emballé d'écrire celui ci. J'espère qui vous plaira attention âme sensible s'abstenir présence de LEMON!**

 **Thème:** **Nuit d'été**

 **Parings: Deku x Kirishima**

 **Discalmer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, parce que l'auteur ne veux pas me les céder!**

* * *

 **Nuit d'été**

C'était l'été, il faisait chaud. Midoriya regardait le ciel sombre où des étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Normalement ça l'aurait apaisé, il aurait été calme et serein, mais pas ce soir. Il était chez son petit ami et rien que ça, ça le stressait. Kirishima avait voulu qu'il rencontre ses parents officiellement, lui-même avait déjà rencontré Inko à plusieurs reprises.

Pendant les courtes vacances d'été, entre les camps d'entraînement et le rattrapage ils n'avaient eu qu'une petite semaine. Izuku avait donc pu rencontrer Monsieur et Madame Kirishima un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait été très bien accueilli, la maman l'avait tout de suite adopté faisant sourire son fils biologique. Le père n'avait pas dit grand chose mais son sourire avait parlé pour lui.

Il était donc accoudé à la balustrade du balcon et tentait de se détendre par tous les moyens. Derrière lui, la fenêtre donnait sur la chambre de son petit ami. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire cette chambre, elle était toute simple. Peut-être parce que le plus gros des affaires étaient au dortoir.

Il entendit la porte de la pièce grincer, preuve que quelqu'un rentrait dans ladite pièce. Il déglutit et prit une grand inspiration avant de se retourner timidement. Son bel Apollon était là, un bas de pyjama sur les hanches, une serviette autour du cou avec laquelle il tentait de sécher une partie de sa tignasse. Il arrêta son geste quand il croisa les émeraudes.

Kirishima déglutit à son tour, Izuku en face de lui entouré par la stratosphère qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle. Il le voyait se triturer le bas du t-shirt tentant de cacher son sous-vêtement. Eijirou pouvait ainsi admirer ses jambes fuselées mais musclées, son cœur s'accéléra un peu, puis il remarqua que le haut que portait le garçon était un des siens.

Il remercia les hautes instances de pouvoir se délecter d'un tel spectacle, il s'approcha doucement et il pu remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul nerveux. C'était la première fois en un an de relation qu'ils allaient dormir dans la même pièce. Et c'était sûrement la seule opportunité, en tant que lycéens, de pouvoir se prouver leur amour de manière intime. Tous deux l'avaient bien compris, mais tous deux étaient aussi vierges l'un que l'autre.

Eijirou s'assit sur son lit et fit signe à son compagnon de s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est le cœur tambourinant qu'il s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu sais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai. Fit-il en rougissant. »

Le plus petit secoua négativement la tête avant de devenir aussi rouge que la chevelure de son amant. Il joua avec ses doigts et tenta à plusieurs reprises de dire quelque chose. Puis il tourna la tête vers Red Riot avant de baisser la tête rapidement.

« Je veux. Chuchota-t-il. Mais... je... enfin ça m'effraie un peu. »

Sa voix était aussi délicate que basse mais Kirishima avait tout entendu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux laissés à plat, il était nerveux. Il comprenait Midoriya, il avait la même sensation. Il voulait toucher son copain, pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou, découvrir son corps, ses zones de plaisir. Mais lui aussi était terrifié, terrifié de s'y prendre comme un pied, de lui faire mal, de le décevoir. La dernière était pire. Et s'il décevait son petit ami ? Que se passerait-il ? Le quitterait-il ?

Il n'espérait pas, il l'aimait, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour lui, pour eux, pour leur futur. Il se pencha légèrement pour que leurs épaules se touchent et lui pris la main avant de la caresser avec l'autre.

« J'ai peur aussi Izuku, Avoua-t-il. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de mal faire, de... »

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par une main sur sa bouche, il releva alors les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amour où on pouvait y voir danser une légère colère.

« Ne dit rien de plus, jamais tu me décevras… Comparé à toi je … je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'aimes. »

Eijirou sourit et pressa la main un peu plus sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, faisant rougir son compagnon. Ils étaient plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, se rapprochant inexorablement de leur conjoint. Et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent leurs paupières se fermèrent. Ce fut un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. Doucement Eijirou l'allongea sur le matelas.

Il se plaça de manière à ne pas l'écraser, une de ses jambes entre celle de son tendre et l'autre sur le côté tandis qu'il se tenait de la main gauche. Sa main droite était dans le cou du vert, l'aidant à garder une pression sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit d'ailleurs les siennes et laissa le passage pour que leurs langues se rencontrent et commencent une danse.

Midoriya passa une de ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de son amant tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à son omoplate. Il relâcha l'appendice buccal de son amant avant de légèrement reculer le visage. Il admira ses yeux humides, ses joues rouges et sa respiration hachée. Il voulait plus, bien plus. Il se pencha alors à nouveau ne le quittant pas des yeux et s'inclina finalement sur son cou quand il le vit tourner la tête sur le côté. Il y passa la langue et aspira la peau sous les halètements de son petit ami qui lui serrait l'omoplate de sa main droite tandis que l'autre retenait les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

De sa main libre Eijirou dessina le torse de son petit ami à travers le tissu, passant sur un des boutons de chair trônant sur le pectoral de son amant. Le vert se cambra et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur l'épaule de l'homme de pierre. Ils sentirent tout deux la tension monter d'un cran.

Kirishima descendit encore sa main jusqu'à la poser sur la cuisse nue à sa portée. La peau était lisse au toucher, il la remonta à nouveau et dans un geste léger et fluide remonta légèrement le t-shirt. C'est à ce moment là qu'Izuku décida de le pousser sur le côté pour l'allonger. Il s'assit alors sur le bassin du garçon et leurs deux virilités se rencontrèrent alors pour la première fois, les laissant pantois pendant une petit minute. Le vert se mordit la lèvre avant de relever les yeux vers le deuxième homme, ce dernier le dévorait du regard malgré ses joues rouges. Il détourna la visage sur le côté avant d'attraper les bords du t-shirt pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Il eut un peu de mal à s'en débarrasser faisant sourire son compagnon qui trouva cela adorable. Il le laissa alors tomber par terre avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir le torse de son aimé, jusqu'à la gorge ou il avait envie d'enfouir son visage et y rester pour sentir l'odeur virile de son homme. Il allait commencer à se pencher quand il sentit des doigts qui traçaient ses lèvres doucement. Il comprit le message envoyé. Chacun reprit le chemin de la cavité buccale de l'autre entamant une nouvelle danse. Les mains du vert restèrent sur le torse ferme tandis que celles de son petit ami migrèrent vers ses cuisses qu'il caressa de haut en bas lascivement. Un léger son d'appréciation sortit de la bouche du plus petit. Honteux, il partit cacher son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Qui posa sa tête contre la sienne sereinement.

« Tu sais, moi je trouve ça adorable. Chuchota-t-il. »

Midoriya voulut bouder, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à ressentir autant, alors il mordilla délicatement la peau tanné qui se trouvait à sa porté. Un nouveau son mélodieux se fit entendre mais cette fois de la part du rouge.

« Mauvais joueur. Murmura ce dernier »

Il passa alors ses mains sur le galbe des fesses de son copain, les empoignant légèrement avant de leur faire parcourir son dos. Les mains pâles, elles, à plat sur le poitrail bronzé commencèrent à se mouvoir à leur tour, une copia le geste fait plus tôt par le roux, l'autre descendit jusqu'à la ligne du pyjama. Elle s'attarda sur la toison rousse qui se liait au nombril.

« Izuku. Souffla Kirishima »

Le vert sourit, bien qu'embarrassé par sa propre audace, fière du moment de faiblesse que lui venait de lui offrir son petit ami. Ce dernier passa sa main gauche sur la frontière des fessiers. Le plus petit en eut le souffle coupé, les mains de son homme laissaient comme une trace brûlante après leur passage. Ces dernières passèrent la barrière du sous-vêtements pour le toucher à même la peau.

Izuku stoppa ses propres mains pour cacher son visage dans leur creux. Kirishima s'arrêta à son tour et tenta de s'asseoir tout en emportant son petit ami avec lui afin de voir son visage.

« Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Oui, je... C'est juste très embarrassant. »

Le garçon aux yeux rouge rigola légèrement et dégagea ce qui était devant le visage de son amour pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. Puis il se pencha vers sa table de nuit ou il en sortit un flacon et un petit carton, ses gestes étaient un peu mécaniques dus à son embarras tandis que l'autre garçon, rouge comme une écrevisse se sentit presque s'évanouir.

« Il faut... Tenta Eijirou en se raclant la gorge, que je te prépare. »

C'était la chose la plus gênante qu'il n'ait jamais dit. Il rallongea son aimé et lui retira son dernier vêtement. Ses mains tremblaient, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire à partir de maintenant. Le soumis n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que lui, bien au contraire.

Il déglutit et approcha sa main du membre en semi-érection de son petit ami. Quand il finit par la toucher son homme sursauta tout comme lui. Midoriya avait fini par cacher son visage derrière ses bras mais il avait laissé l'espace pour un de ses yeux qui regardait ce qui se passait. Finalement le rouge l'empoigna de manière délicate et commença doucement des vas et viens. Il entendit le plus petit gémir, preuve qu'il ne s'y prenait pas comme un manche.

« I-Izuku j'aimerais t'embrasser en même temps. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir le visage du garçon, qui s'empressa d'accaparer ses lèvres. La sensation était douce et passionnée à la fois. Le garçon de pierre appela encore une fois son petit ami pour lui demander de le traiter de la même façon. Celui-ci passa une main sur le torse bronzé et s'arrêta au bas de pyjama.

Kirishima avait stoppé ses mouvements est regardait la main tremblante qui tentait de toucher le tissu afin de pouvoir laisser son membre à l'air libre. Il guida alors cette main avec la sienne afin que son sexe à demi érigé sorte de l'ombre. Il entendit alors le vert pousser un petit cri de surprise, il releva alors les yeux vers les émeraudes qui le regardait de manière légèrement paniquée.

Il avait une respiration saccadée, preuve de son angoisse interne, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état.

« On est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je... »

Il avait autant peur que son amour, il avait bien compris que celui-ci était terrorisé à cet instant. Mais ils étaient déjà allé plus loin que d'habitude dans leurs ébats. Peut être que juste prendre l'autre en main suffirait pour ce soir, ils avaient une semaine devant eux, en fait non, ils avaient toute leur vie, ça pouvait attendre.

Izuku hocha la tête, il avait peur de décevoir son amour mais celui ci n'avait pas non plus l'air très sûr de lui, il valait mieux attendre que tout deux, ou au moins l'un d'eux soit bien plus à l'aise. Ils joignirent alors leur lèvres. Et tous deux prirent la verge de l'autre dans la main. Ils les bougèrent sans vraiment de rythme, essayant de suivre les mouvements de l'autre.

Leur respiration se fit plus rapide, plus saccadée, plus difficile. Eijirou plongea sa tête dans le coussin à côté de celle de son petit ami. La sueur perlait sur son front. La chaleur de l'été mais surtout de la chambre était devenue presque insoutenable, mais perdus dans leur plaisir ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Il colla leurs torses en se penchant encore plus, il put ainsi remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la chaleur. Il voulut aller embrasser le garçon mais le plaisir était trop grand pour qu'il trouve la force de relever son visage. Il embrassa alors la clavicule qui était sous ses yeux.

Midoriya qui avait le dos de sa main libre posé sur sa bouche, tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible, la posa alors sur l'épaule de son amour. Il la griffa légèrement sous le plaisir, le roux ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, puis le vert arriva à son paroxysme laissant la jouissance lui retourner tous les sens.

Sentant son petit ami arrêter ses mouvements, Kirishima trouva la force de lever sa tête pour admirer le visage, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, de son petit ami. Il vit des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, et les perles de sueur sur son front. Il put aussi remarquer le liquide blanchâtre recouvrir une partie de son torse. Sur cette vision il continua lui-même ses vas-et-viens pour venir à son tour sur le torse musclé de son petit ami.

Il se retint de ses mains de part et d'autre du visage tacheté. Ils avaient une respiration courte et saccadée, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Le roux sourit et embrassa le garçon furtivement.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Izuku rougit de plus belle et tenta de le cacher de ses bras, sous le rire de son petit ami qui s'effondra à ses côté. Extrêmement gêné il lui tourna le dos, mais Eijirou le ramena d'un bras contre son torse, lui embrassant la nuque.

« Je crois qu'on est bon pour reprendre une douche. Et même changer les draps. »

il parlait d'une voix essoufflée, il n'avait pas la force de bouger malgré ce qu'il venait de dire. Il préféra rester encore plusieurs minutes ainsi. Un léger vent frais passa par la fenêtre ouverte, la nuit leur apportait la fraîcheur dont ils avaient besoin. La lune éclairait leurs corps nus, seul témoin de leurs ébats.

« Izuku ne t'endors pas, tu vas aller prendre une douche pendant que je change les draps. Chuchota-t-il. »

Il fit ce qu'il lui dit, il eut peur de croiser quelqu'un dans le couloir mais put entendre la télé à l'étage du bas et fut soulagé. Il prit alors rapidement sa douche et repartit dans la chambre le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Une fois de retour il put voir son petit ami qui finissait de faire le lit. Ce dernier lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Midoriya resta quelques secondes figé en regardant les draps propres, les preuves de leur intimité avaient disparu mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se dire que deux minutes plus tôt ils avaient partagé un moment privé. Il s'accroupit et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes complètement embarrassé, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'endormir au même endroit où ils avaient eu leurs ébats. C'est ainsi que le retrouva Kirishima qui se précipita vers lui le pensant blessé.

Mais quand il vit son visage gêné, il rougit à son tour et détourna la tête. Ils avaient l'air vraiment de deux idiots ainsi planté au milieu de la pièce mais ça avait été la première fois pour eux deux. Il y en aurait sûrement d'autres où cette fois ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Mais pour l'instant ils tentaient juste de faire abstraction pour pouvoir aller se coucher et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **C'est un genre Lemon fluffy, leur première fois. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez adorer le lire!**

 **Ma réponse a vos commentaires:**

 _ **Crazy Av:**_ Merci beacoup!

 **Votre avis c'est un peu le salaire d'un écrivain!**


End file.
